Roomies!
by Shelfly
Summary: Eren and his pals are ready for college at Rose University! Eren is prepared for an exciting life on campus, but he wasnt ready when he found out he was sharing a room with Annie Leonhardt. Things quickly heat up, parties, kitchen craziness and more ensue! (Eren x Annie) (Modern!AU) (Rated M for Cursing, Nudity and a bit of Smut)
1. Late Start

**AN- Hey whats poppin my dudes! I Binge watched Attack On Titan season 1-2 and I am hooked! Laying off New Begginings cause I want a laptop for that story. I am writing with my phone currently, a hearty task if I say myself. Anyway, I would love some constructive critiscm, like on how characters are if I dont do this right. This is also inspired by another Fanfiction on this sight which is also Eren and Annie, callled Roomates, so you may see some similar things but I'm not trying to copy that story Anyway, enjoy the story**!

"Eren. Ereen. Eren!" The faint voice had barely made any impact when coming into contact with the brunette's ears, he just rolled over on the soft surface on his stomach and pulled the warm sheets up to his neck. "We're gonna be late to orientation!" a more female sounding voice said this time "We have to be at the college, right now!" The voice said sounding somewhat in a panic while staying in a calm tone. Eren shot up out of his sheets, drool running down his chin. "Wha- who, wh-" He said frantically, rubbing his eyes. He was quickly jerked out of bed onto his feet by soft and strong hands. Eren slowly started reconising what was going on. "Oh, mornin' Mikasa" Eren said yawning. He noticed the woman dressed already, but then he saw a black and big bag hanging off her shoulders and onto her back. He suddenly shot his eyes open. He was gonna be late for his first day at college. He scrambled into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth while unbutting his blue PJ's. Mikasa sighed, this was all too normal.

Eren had never made a single first day to any school on time. Never. Mikasa dug in his drawer and threw a white shirt, blue jeans and matching white socks and white shoes. Mikasa was wearing a black jacket, unzipped showing her plain blue shirt underneath. She wore tight black pants, and matching sneakers with a white line across the sides. Her black backpack hung lazily behind her, much like her signiture red scarf did. Mikasa heard the sink shut off and Eren rushed out, only in his grey boxers. Mikasa however, could care less as she went back downstairs.

Eren quickly threw on the clothes Mikasa layed out, thanking her mentally. He shot down the stairs after grapping his phone and went to the kitchen and looked for his adoptive sister. He only saw his mother sitting down sipping on some coffee, and his father reading the newspaper. His mother smiled brightly at him "Mikasa is already in the car, you should get going. Love you and be safe!" She said Eren opened the door after saying goodbye to his parents and then dove into his car. Even though it was his car, Mikasa started the engine and was in the drivers seat. He was old enough to drive, so was Mikasa (both being 20) but her car was destroyed after a drunken idioit t-boned her car with his truck so he let her drive it.

The car was a dark blue, with blue rims and black tires. The inside had comfortable seats, colored black with a hint of red. Eren pressed the seat sarmer option on the side of his door, and almost immediantly felt himself warm up. He had seen that Mikasa had turned on hers long ago. They both buckled up and headed off to college. Eren was getting excited every minute that passed. He was gonna meet new friends, have new teachers and overall have tons of college parties! Maybe he could score a bunch of chicks! Mikasa knew excatly what he was thinking.

"College isnt all parties and women, Eren" She said eyes on the road. "It's very hard, and you'll have to pour your heart and soul into every class to pass" She said this all sternly. Even though it didnt seem like it, Mikasa had hoped it will be fun. "Yeah i know, but still!" Eren replied determined. After about 10 minutes, they arrived at campus. They got out and Eren looked at the building in awe. This was the Rose University, the 2nd biggest college behind Maria in there state. While staring, something had bumped into Eren. He turned around and saw a small blonde girl on the ground, along with a blue phone. He quickly helped her up

"I'm sorry! I shouldnt of been standing in they middle of the path!" He helped her up, recieving a bright smile from her. "Its ok! It was my fault, I was texting and I didnt look were I was going!" She spoke and her voice made it sound like she was a goddess, along with her bright smile. Even Mikasa couldnt resisit smiling the girl was so nice. "My real name is Historia, but you can call me Krista! Whats yours?" Krista asked innocently. Mikasa and Eren felt there hearts melt, Krista was adorable. "Im Eren Yaeger, and this is my sister, Mikasa Ackerman" The brunette said smiling. They exchanged a bit of small talk before a taller person ran up behind Krista and pulled her away from the two siblings.

"Hands off Krista!" A brown haired girl said with fire in her eyes. Before she could say anything else however, a ear splitting bell rang out and she picked up Krista and ran inside, glaring back at them.

Suddenly Eren heard his name being called "Hey Eren!" He looked and smiled, seeing his best friend walk up to him. "Hey Armin!" Armin walked up to him and the trio exchanged high fives. They all walked to the gym, and sat next to each other on the bleachers. Eren started to relax, until he saw a bulky blonde student sit next to him. He immendiantly reconised him as Reiner, one of his best friends from all the way from Trost Elementary.

"Hey Eren! Glad I found ya, this place is riddled with strangers." The large man said sitting down next to Eren. He greeted Mikasa and Armin.

"So whats your room number?" Eren asked Reiner. Reiner smiled slightly and said "69" Both he and Eren chuckled slightly while Mikasa sat there lifeless as always, slightly annoyed at her brothers childish humor. "Mine is 70" Eren replied. The 4 continued bantering, revealing that Mikasa was in room 100 with a guy named Marco, Armin in 1 with Jean, and Reiner in 69 with Bert. Eren didn't know his roomie yet, but he had hoped that they could get along. Not long after they finished exhanging room numbers a loud whistle was heard from the middle of the gym.

All the students turned to see a woman in glasses with a scientest coat on was standing there. She looked at all the people in the bleachers before she spoke

"All right! I must welcome all of you new comers to our wonderful universty, Rose University! As many of you know, this the second largest Universty in the entire state. I happen to be one of the many science proffessers, Hanji!" The woman called Hanji spoke. She contiuned on about facts on the school, what they reach and what courses there are. After about an hour, all students were dismissed to there rooms until furthur notice.

The 4 friends went to there seperate dorms. Eren reached his last, excited to see his new roomate. But then a thought crossed his mind. Mikasa said she had a dorm with a guy and not another women. But then he remebered what Hanji said about the two people who ran the school being drunk almost 24/7, one of them being the guy that tee boned his sister. He could tell by the name, Hannes. He didnt know the other guy, he thought his name was Pixis or something. Eren opened the door, expecting his roomate to be there. The first thing he saw was a big brown couch, oppisite of a flatscreen TV that was on a stand. He looked on the black stand and his eyes brightened.

There were two small cabnits on each side, and two levels of wood between them. On the top level was a PS4 Pro, complete with four controllers lined neatly by it. He saw all the cords that were all untangled and neat, making the would be mess very organised. He dropped his bag by the door and quickly ran over to the cabnits, opening them. Eren almost fainted. At least 50 PS4 games in each small cabnit, lined upwards neatly. Whoever Erens roomate was, he had already loved them.

After having his small freakout he took a look around the room. It had a blue carpet, soft to the touch until it met with white walls and celing. He looked at the brown coffee table, in front of thelarge couch, big enough for 4 people to chill on, along with a matching brown loveseat to the left under the window that let the sun come in. He saw a small kitchen, wide enough for two people go stand side by side while being cramped, and long enough for 7 small people to stand back to back. It thankfully had a stove, dishwasher and a royal white fridge along with a sink. Eren was starting to really like this place. He wondered where the bathroom was, fhen seeing another door by the TV.

He opened it to reveal one bed, enough for 2 people. He was slightly confused, but then remebered the people in charge and sighed. There was a big dresser, with his roomates stuff already on it. He looked at another door to his right, assuming it was the bathroom and that his roomate was in there already because of the flush of a toilet. The sink turned on and Eren defiently knew someone was there. He went to the living room and grabbed his bag, bringing it to the bedroom and setting it by the dresser.

He got out his phone quickly and texted his sister about his room. Mikasa replied saying hers was the excat same except the PS4. Before he sent back a reply, the bathroom door opened. Eren looked up to see a blonde girl coming out of the restroom. She wore a blank expression along with pretty basic clothes. She wore a grey hoodie and grey yoga pants, along with black sneakers. He noticed one thing first though, and that was her nose. It wasnt hideous, just a bit big. Eren even dared to say she looked cute, if it werent for her blank face. The girl looked at him before speaking

"Hey, im Annie Leonhardt. You must be Eren Yaeger. Nice to meet you" She tried to sound nice, putting out a hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Eren didnt expect a hard handshake, judging by the girls height and how small she was. He stuck out his hand too and shook hers. Well, more like Annie crushed Erens hand. Eren would of schreed in pain, but he didnt want to show any pain. Even as hard as he tried, Eren showed several signs. His legs shook, along with his arms, and he bit his lip and forced a smile. Annie picked up on all of this and smirked releasing his hand, watching as he grabbed it with his left hand. Eren kept his breath steady

"That was quite a handshake" Eren said "Do you workout or something?" He asked very curious, as not most people besides Mikasa could do that too him. Annie felt a slight smile creeping on.

 **TBC**


	2. Have Some Class

**AN: Hey guys! Out with chapter 2 already hehe. I really am involved with this story, so much to the point that I work on it in class. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, It's mostly Annie and Eren together in there room so it may not be very eventfull! Saw your reveiw Scattershot98! Thank you and i'm glad you like this so far!**

Eren saw a smile beginning to form on Annie but she quickly reversed it to a blank expression.

"I do several forms of Martial Arts." Annie said bluntly. "Cool" Eren replied. Annie walked up to him, looking him eye to eye. Well, they couldnt really look eye to eye, since Annie was shorter than Eren. He looked down at her and chuckled at her. Annie blushed very faintly and got a tad angry. "What?!" She said clenching her fists. "Nothing, I was thinking of something else!" Eren quickly shot back, not wanting to get pounded into next week.

He really was laughing because of how intimidating she was further away, but now she just looked like a small, harmless blonde girl. Annie huffed and got our her phone

"Since we are gonna be roomates, we might as well get each others numbers." Annie said in her usual monotone voice. They gave each other there phones and put there numbers in them, but soon after Annie left the bedroom and went in the living room. Before joining her in there, he thought about how this was the first girl, that wasnt family, that he had a number of. He smiled and went to the living room to see Annie turning on the PS4 and TV. He had also realised she is the one who had brought it!

Annie brought a controller to the coffee table and she sat on the couch with it. She kicked off her sneakers and put her sock clad feet on the small table, relaxing herself before they had to go back to first period. Eren sat next to her on the couch and watched her play a downloaded game. He didnt know the name of it. From the looks of things, Annie was doing quite well. He did notice the game was a Sonic game, but he didnt really care for the francise. He was more of a fighting games type of guy, not a platformer. Annie sat on the couch with a slightly more focused expression, trying to jump from rail to rail. Eren thought of asking her if there was a game they could play together, but before he did there was an announcement over a loud speaker in the hallway.

"All students report to there first period class!" Eren noticed the voice sounded like Ms. Hanji. Annie groaned "Damn it, not even 10 minutes of relaxing, we should of just stayed in the gym!" She got up and put her sneakers on. Eren saved the game for Annie when she went to get her bag. Annie was at the door as Eren turned off the PS4 "Come on Yager, we're gonna be late if you dont hurry" She said opening the door. Eren joined her outside with his bag, he was about to leave before Annie stopped him with a strong grip on his shoulder. "You need a key incase you get back before me" Annie said handing him a spare key. Annie locked the door before she and Eren walked to class together.

On their way to class, Reiner was seen walking with Mikasa and Armin. Reiner noticed him and walked down to him, with Armin and Mikasa close behind.

"Hey Eren! Find out who your roomate is?" Reiner asked, not seeing Annie behind Eren. Annie walked out from behind him "This is my roomate, Annie" She had almost a smile while looking at Reiner, getting a full smile back. "Long time no see, Annie." Reiner said. Annie nodded in agreement before seeing Armin and Mikasa.

She walked up to them and offered a hand out to Mikasa. Annie expected the taller girl to get her hand crushed, but she surprisingly hung on with her by giving a firm handshake. Mikasa was impressed, opening her mouth to say something

"Martial Arts" Annie cut Mikasa off, knowing what she was gonna say. Mikasa nodded in understanding. Armin watched the exchange between them and gulped. He hadnt seen anyone handshake Mikasa without at least brusing there hand, and here there was this small girl who didnt even seem affected. When she looked at Armin he jumped.

Armin offered a shakey hand, clearly nervours. Annie glanced at Mikasa who glanced back. Annie softend her grip and gave Armin her softest handshake she could manage. Armin however, still got a bruise when they shook. Mikasa audibly sighed and Armin rubbed his hand. While Annie was with Mikasa and Armin, Reiner had informed Eren about her. He had told him that Annie, Reiner and Bert all lived in the same town way back when, and Annie got seperated from them in Middle school and High school.

The group walked to there first period, which they all shared in Ms. Hanji's science class. They entered the large room, not noticing anything that really stood out. Annie saw her other two friends, Sasha and Mina. She waved at them and sat next to them, in the middle of the seats. Mina had asked a question but Annie seemed to not answer it, probably because it was stupid or Annie didnt want to answer. At least thats what Eren thought. He walked up to them and saw Mina give Annie a cheeky grin. He waved at Sasha and Mina before sitting next to Annie. Quickly following him, Mikasa sat down next, followed by Armin. Reiner sat infront of them next to Bert and Connie. Eren grined. He was surrounded by old friends, family and even his new roomate! But he still felt something was missing

Just then, Eren felt someone squuze the back of his neck hard, hitting a pressure point. He cringed in pain before realising that had to be Jean. He grabbed the hand holding his neck and tried twist it, but it wasnt a good angle. Annie noticed Eren seemingly in pain, and looked to see Jean squeezing a pressure point while wearing a shit-eating grin. Jean looked at Annie, she was thinking about standing up for her roomate, but they had just met and Annie didnt know if she should or not. While Annie thought to herself Mikasa grabbed Jeans wrist and wanted to break it, but only brusing him badly before Eren stopped her. Annie sighed and pulled out a grey laptop from her bag and placed it on the desk. She logged in and went to an online notepad in case Hanji said something important today.

Hanji walked in and started to talk about the rules and expectations in her class, all the while Annie looked on with a bored expression. Armin payed full attention, along with Mikasa when she wasnt looking around Eren. Eren got bored fast and looked at Annie. She rested her chin on both of her hands, looking on, still looking bored. Nothing else to do, he let his eyes trail down to her legs, then her shoes. Annie had slipped them off and let her sock clad feet be free for the time they were in class. Eren returned his eyes back to Hanji, who talked about what they are gonna learn.

Besides the occasional wet willy from Jean, and sigh from Annie, The class went uneventfull until they were dismissed to go to the next one. The group walked along, this time including Jean, Mina, Sasha and Bert. Eren wondered why everyone almost had the same classes together, until he remebered about how little teachers there ard and big the classrooms are.

Annie hung in the back of the group, talking to Sasha and Mina.

"So Annie, what do you think of the boy who is staying with you?" Mina asked smirking. "I mean, youve gotta go after him right? Sasha even got a guy before you and you havent got anyone!" Annie shot Mina a glare before retaliating "I dont care about if Sasha got a partner before me or not. This isnt a compettion, the right person will come eventually." Annie said, even though a deep part of her wanted someone to call hers now. "I just met Eren, he seems like a nice guy just a bit goofy. Im not chasing the first dude I see like you, Mina" Annie walked faster leaving Mina and Sasha behind.

Annie sped past Armin, Reiner and Bert (who blushed) before Eren noticed something wrong.

"You good Annie? You seem to be in a hurry." Eren asked concerned. Annie heard Mina squeal behind her. "I'm fine" Annie said before speeding to the next class. Eren walked confused, looking back at the people Annie sat with. He knew Sasha from Middle and High School, along with Mina. He didnt know Mina as much as Sasha, except that she was pretty open towards people. A complete contrast from the quiet Annie. Eren wondered about why Annie would hang out with two of the most open girls in the world, being as quiet as she is.

Annie arrived in the empty class room, sitting on the mid far left. She thought it was empty, at least until she saw a blonde man wearing standard attire sitting at a desk under the giant white board. He was blonde and styled his hair uniquly. His eyes showed passion, he could easily inspire anyone just by looking them in the eye. With her good eyesight, Annie saw a name plate that had the words Erwin. She wondered why there was no title before it, and wondered if it was his first or last name.

Other students filled in. Annie noticed Bert walk in alone, looking for his friends. He must of got seperated. He saw her and blushed before quickly turning. He regained his composure before going and sitting next to Annie, having a light blush the whole time.

"Hey" Annie said acknowledging his presence. He sent a shakey hello back. Annie knew that the tall man had a crush on her, but she didnt care. It didnt mess with there friendship, so who cared? She did find it kinda childish to be crushing in your twenties, but thought it shouldnt matter about what age you were. Unless the person you crushed over was underage or something, then it mattered.

Eren ran in quickly, not taking long to notice the blonde Annie sitting next to the big friendly giant known as Bert. He made his way over and sat to the left of Annie. Annie closed her eyes and kicked her shoes off once more and took out her laptop. Soon everyone filed in. Mikasa and Armin next to Eren, Reiner and Bert to the right of Annie and Jean, Sasha and Mina behind them. One more person joined the group, sitting next to Jean. Jean looked over and greeted him.

"Hey Marco!" Jean said to his friend. "Hey Jean, hey guys!" Marco said. Everyone greeted back, Marco had made the mood a bit more cheerful. "Hey Marco, I got a question" Reiner said "How come you are only in half of our classes, but everyone else are in all of them?" Reiner had asked with geunine curiosity. Marco looked at him and started to speak "I have special classes on those periods, even though-" Marco was cut off half way thru his sentence, being interupted by a loud whistle.

 **TBC**


	3. Food Problems

**AN: Another one! Thanks for the reveiws, I really appreciate it! I love writing sooo much and dont want to stop! I wanna start relasing these later so I dont make you get burnt out and stop reading, but I cant help myself! Anyway enjoy!** **Planning on getting Levi Squad in the next chapter!**

Everyone turned there heads to the source of the loud noise. The man named Erwin was apparantly the culprit. Sasha noticed he didnt have a whistle, which meant he used his fingers. She smiled and started to pay attention. Mina stared at Erwin, eyes glimmering. Erwin started introducing himself. Mina thought his eyes were full of magic, and his voice was like music to her ears. Sasha looked over her friend and noticed she was practically drooling over Erwin. Sasha chuckled. Nothing new, she thought.

Annie began writing down the rules of Erwins class on her notepad, typing quickly without error. Somehow in this class, everyone payed attention. Annie wondered why, maybe because of how passionite he was about his class and what he taught. The rest of the day moved quickly on. The university had a gym class, Annie thought that was a bit weird but didnt mind it. At the end of the day, everyone traveled back to there rooms.

Before Annie went back, she printed out everyones class rules. Along with an extra copy of each for Eren, because he barely payed any attention to the classes. She tucked them neatly in a pocket of her bag and headed to her room. The halls were empty, everyone had went back to there rooms. Annie got back to her door, about to open it until she saw a hand closed in a fist ready to knock on the door.

Annie turned to see Eren's sister, Mikasa. Mikasa had thought Annie already returned, and was inside. Annie saw that Mikasa had a open notebook in her hands, lots of things written down in neat handwriting.

"What are you doing here?" Annie asked

"I wrote down notes for Eren, because I know he didnt" Mikasa stated bluntly. Annie looked surprised, she had done the same.

"So, do you have notes for yourself?" Annie asked. Mikasa blushed under her scarf

"Uh, no. I was giving mine to Eren" Mikasa said. Annie raised an eyebrow. Mikasa was willing to give Eren her only copy of notes?

"Oh, well you can keep your notes." Annie said trying not to sound rude "I printed out two copies for me and him" Annie said unlocking the door. "But thanks for the offer" She said trying to be nice. Annie entered the place her and Eren shared. Mikasa stood blankly,still at the door. She was dumbfounded, Annie had already gotten notes for Eren. They were typed and she had copies for herself! Mikasa felt a wave of jealousy wash over her as she looked at her notes, she felt it was all for nothing. Annie didnt even like Eren like Mikasa did. She was going to get Annie back somehow.

Annie saw Eren laying on the couch, passed out. Annie scowled, it wasnt even 6 yet and he is out. Annie put her bag under the coffee table after taking a large and heavy book out. That was her last resort if this didnt work.

"Yaeger!" Annie yelled. Eren didnt budge. She went up and shook him "Yaeger! Get off my couch!" Eren still didnt budge. Annie sighed. She didnt want to do this, but she had no choice. She held the book high over his stomach, gulping before she relased it. " _Sorry_ " Annie said before the book smashed Eren.

"Huaah!" Eren jumped awake as the book winded him. He rolled off the the couch, he and the book falling to the ground. He clutched his stomach in pain as he whirled on the ground. Annie grabbed her PS4 controller and turned on her system, sitting down on the couch.

"What the fuck, Annie!" Eren said trying to get up. Annie looked over at him without moving her head

"You wouldnt wake up, I tired shouting at you and shaking you but it didnt work. So I dropped my textbook on you, try passing out in the bed. I like to play my games after class is over." Annie stated coldly.

Eren looked at her and sighed in defeat, she was right. He did feel she didnt have to drop a book on him either. Annie did feel somewhat bad, but felt she had justified it. She loaded up the game she was playing earlier. "Ugh, god damnit!" Annie said closing her eyes back and slumping on the couch in frustration. "I forgot to save" She said hovering over the new game option, but Eren quickly interupted.

"I saved it for you, Annie. You were in a rush and I figured you didnt want to play that level all over again." He said smiling. Annie felt her heart beat faster, she checked her save files and noticed the one Eren saved. She smiled and dropped her controller, giving Eren a tight hug.

"Thankyouthankyousommuchthislevelisapainohmygodthankyou!" Annie said quickly holding onto Eren. He blushed at Annie hugging him, but his face began turning purple as Annie hugged the life out of him. He got her attention by tapping on her back, she quickly let go and hid her small blush. Why did she hug him? Annie thought to herself. She shook off her feelings and returned to her game.

Eren felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he checked it and saw that Reiner sent him a picture. It was him, Krista, and that girl from that snatched Krista from him and his friends at the start of school. They all were at an Ice cream store, having ordered already. Reiner and Krista had Vanilla cones, and the mystery girl had a cup of chocalate ice cream. Reiner had tagged the photo. It read: _Jealous?_ Eren chuckled to himself and replied.

 _Eren: Not really. I mean, Krista is cute and all but that other one scares me_

 _Reiner: Same. But I still think its worth it, what are you doing rn?_

 _Eren: Watching Annie play some game_

 _Reiner: Sounds boring_

 _Eren: I know, but she is really good so Its not as boring._

 _Reiner: Wait, send me a picture._

 _Eren: Um, ok?_

Eren streched his phone out in a slefie postion, putting on a smile for the camera. He got a sideveiw of Annie, who looked concentrated on her game, furiously tapping the buttons in a pattern.

He sent the picture and waited for a response.

 _Reiner: Thanks._

 _Eren: What did you want this picture for?_

 _Reiner: No reason, just wanted to check on you. I gtg, a waiter just hit on Krista and Ymir freaked out_

 _Eren: k_

Ymir? That must of been the mystery girl. Eren sat there with a confused look on his face, wondering about everything Reiner said. For the next couple hours, Annie played her game and Eren watched on in silence. Annie saved her game and checked the time. It read 8:34. Annie turned off the PS4 and streched. Annie's stomach growled, telling the blonde it was time to eat. She blushed, that was louder than she expected. She then remebered that she forgot to buy food! She cursed herself and stood up.

"Yaeger, did you bring food?" She asked looking down at him. He frowned and shook his head. Annie groaned. She had money, but it would take too long to walk to the store since curfew was at 9. Annie figured she would have to go hungry, because Reiner and Bert were definitly asleep, and Sasha probably ate all her food. Mina is leaning on her roomate dor food. Annie sat back down and slumped on the couch lazily.

Eren quickly had an idea, who was starving himself, and quickly got up. Annie watched him move quickly towards the door.

"Where are you going, Yaeger?" Annie asked.

"To get some food" He replied, leaving Annie alone with herself. Eren ran down the hall, frantically searching for a room.

83,84,85... He read the doors until he finally found the one he was looking for. "100!" He said smiling. He knocked on the door and waited. After a minute or so, Mikasa answered. She was dressed in her dark blue bottoms and shirt, clearly ready for bed. But she also had a small bag of chips in her hand. Before Eren

could ask for it, Mikasa gave him the chips.

"Remeber to get food for yourself, I cant keep giving it to you." Mikasa said with a blank face

"I will! Thanks Sis!" Eren said running back down the hall after saying goodnight to his sister.

Annie sat inside, groaning as she clutched her stomach. She was starving, and Eren disappeard somewhere. She hated herself for not rembering to get food, but she got out a pencil and paper and gave herself a note.

 _Get food, dumbass!_ Is what it read. Under it she started doodling pictures of food, like Pizza and instant ramen. Annie didnt like to admit it, but she was a good artist. She just thought it was lame. She taped it to the big dresser in the bedroom and returned to couch to try and think of something else. Just then, Eren barged in out of breath. He shut the door with his foot and stumbled to the couch and sat down.

"What happend to you?" Annie asked sarcastically

Eren regained his breath and showed her the small bag of chips, along with a goofy grin.

"I got food!" He said happily.

Annie's eyes lit up "How?!" She asked, undressing the bag of chips with her eyes

"Mikasa gave them to me" He said popping them open. Annie mentally thanked Mikasa, not knowing said women had a grudge. Eren and Annie split the chips, even if it was small, it would get them to tomorrow. After finishing the bag, it was 9 pm and that meant no more leaving there rooms.

"Thanks, Eren." Annie said "You didnt have to share it with me" Annie gave Eren a tiny smile.

"It's no problem! I couldnt of just eaten it myself infront of you, that would be too selfish" Eren said smling brightly.

Annie felt her feeling get a bit mixed up. The only people to do that stuff were her were Reiner and Bert. She wasnt used to people doing things like that for her. After cleaning up, Annie and Eren headed for bed. Annie had got in the shower first while Eren got ready for his.

Eren unpacked his shampoo, condintior, body wash, and a towel and rag. Much less than what Annie had. She has brought a bunch of girly stuff that he didnt know the use of. Eren looked at his toothbrush, realising he had forgot his toothpaste. "Damn" he cursed himself "Ill have to borrow Annie's" He said to himself. Annie came out of the bathroom, wearing a tight grey shirt and grey pants. She tossed her dirty clothes into a hamper and streched. Her hair was down, some of it covered her right eye as always.

"What are you staring at, Yaeger?" Annie said annoyed at him for staring at her for too long. Eren didnt notice how _good_ Annie looked in her sweatshirt. He saw how small she was, but that didnt take away from anything. He hated to be a perv, but she looked better in her tight shirt and pants than in baggy sweatshirts and jeans.

"You better get in the shower, Yeager!"

 **TBC**


	4. Abs

**AN:I couldnt help myself from posting! I'll try to hold out next time and just write some drabbles. Hey Guest! Saw your reveiws, glad you like the story! I appreciate all forms of feedback! I did notice she was quite out of character these last few chapters, but thats on purpose!** **Also I saw Scattershots, thanks for the advice and happy you enjoyed it.** **Anyway, hope you all enjoy!** **Thanks for reveiwing!**

Annie sat on the edge of the bed, checking her phone for messages. It seems Reiner was up, as he sent a picture to her. It was a picture of his fridge, stocked with Ice Cream. She read the caption

 _Got some leftovers from the icecream shop if you want some._

He must of just got back before curfew, there was no way a big guy like him could sneak all the way to his room. She sent him a message back.

 _Annie: Mind if I pick some up after class tomorrow?_

 _Reiner: Not at all. But before you leave I gotta ask you something_

 _Annie: What is it?_

 _Reiner: Why have you been acting weird?_

 _Annie: What do you mean by weird? I'm the same from when you met me._

 _Reiner: I mean around Eren, you talk a lot more and seem friendlier. You don't seem to be that mysterious and cold girl from before_

 _Annie: Im trying to make a good impression, he actually annoys me in class by sitting next to me every time. But he does make me feel weird, he is really nice to me and i'm not used to that_

 _Reiner: I didnt know thats why you were being weird, Eren is being weirdly nice so you are acting different_

 _Annie: Yeah, I try to act like myself but its weird._

 _Reiner: I understand. Just try not to lose your head, you met the guy this mornin_ g

 _Annie: Alright, night Reiner. Tell Bert I said goodnight also_

 _Reiner: Night Ann. I will_

Annie closed her phone and thought to herself. This Eren guy made her act so weirdly, but she wasnt gonna let that happen anymore. No more hugs, no more contact or anything like that. Annie seemed determined not to change herself because of some guy. Annie let her face return to its usual bored expression. She then realised she had forgot to do her daily workout. She decided to do it in the morning, it wont hurt to miss a day. Annie looked in the mirrior that she had brought in during lunch hours. She lifted her shirt and looked at her nice abbs in the mirrior. They hadnt lost any mass or whatnot, much to Annies relief.

She had liked to keep her body in shape, especially her abbs that she was proud of. It seemed weird that a girl would be proud of her abbs, but Annie didnt care. She returned to the bed and shot a quick text at Reiner, hoping he was awake.

 _Annie: Hey dude, still up?_

 _Reiner: Yeah, why?_

 _Annie: Did you get that Mikasa girls number?_

 _Reiner: Are you a lesbian now or something?_

Annie could practically hear Reiner chuckling to himself thru the phone

 _Annie: No. Answer the question_

 _Reiner: Yeah I do_

 _Annie: Text it to me_

Reiner had sent the Mikasas number to Annie, pleasing the blonde

 _Annie: Thanks, night._

 _Reiner: Night_

Annie sent a quick text to Mikasa.

 _Annie: Thanks for giving us the chips Mikasa, I appreciate it_. _It's Annie btw_

Annie wasnt one to do things like this, but she was desperate in that moment and Mikasa came thru. Little did the blond girl know, Mikasa didnt give the bag to Eren so that he could _share_ it with _Annie_. Mikasa had got the message, but she didnt respond. If she had knew Annie was involved, she would of told Eren it was for _him_ and noone else. While Mikasa had a tiny meltdown, Annie drained the battery by playing a game on her phone. Just as she got into the game, her phone gave out and died. She sighed and plugged her phone in.

Annie heard the water stop in the shower, along with wet footsteps following it. Annie looked over there sleeping situation. She was going to have Eren sleep on one side, and her on the other. A good amount of space inbetween them, even if it was only a few inches. Annie walked out into the living room, turning off all the lights after cleaning up the mess they made while eating chips.

While Annie cleaned, Eren was inside throwing on some grey briefs. He only wore these, as he was going to bed and wanted to be comfortable. He picked up his tooth brush, and scanned the room for Annie's toothpaste. Bingo, he picked up the white container and put toothpaste on his brush. The smell of mint was overpowering, but he powered thru and watered it down. He began to brush his teeth, but his tounge shot back in pain. Her toothpaste was _really_ strong!

After he was done, he cleaned off the brush and placed it by the sink. His mouth felt the cleanist it had ever been, Annies toothpaste did wonders. Eren walked into the bedroom, steam coming out from the bathroom behind him. He turned the lights off and threw his clothes in the same hamper Annie did. Annie was walking in the bedroom as soon as Eren came out of the bathroom.

She looked at Eren, seeing his almost naked body right in front of her. She let her eyes wander, and she saw his abbs. She kinda laughed, seeing his. Its obvious he didnt work out, he may of had abbs but they were almost non existent. Annie's abbs, however, were toned and hard to the touch. Eren wondered what she was staring at before realising it was his stomach area. He heard her chukle and blushed.

"What?! Its not like you have better ones!" Eren said defending himself. Annie chuckled again and lifted her shirt with one hand, showing off her impressive abbs. Eren couldnt believe this small girl, in one day, almost broke his wrist and proved to have a more fit body. After acepting defeat, the two had got in bed. They shared a huge blanket. Annie made him scoot to the very edge of the bed, and so did she. Not that it helped at all. Eren quickly fell asleep, and rolled on his stomach, almost pushing the blonde off the bed. It continued like this for about another 30 minutes until the sleeping Eren was comfortable on his side. Annie sighed laying on her back. She closed her eyes and let her dreams take over.

Annie's eyes fluttered open. She rolled to her side, getting face to face with Eren. She looked boredly at his sleeping self, before she sat up and streched. She took her phone off the charger, checking the time. 6:00 AM. Perfect for Annie. She got out of bed, leaving Eren to his beauty sleep. School didnt start till 9 anyway. Annie did some basic streches, getting her ready for a walk to the store. She slid off her small shirt, letting her breasts hang out. She wasnt worried about Eren seeing her, because he was passed out. She slid a sports bra on, along with her hoodie. She kept the pants she had on and slid socks and shoes on.

Annie grabbed her house key and phone, heading out. She walked down the street, enjoying the birds chriping and the sun slowly rising over the city. She had made it to a small 24/7 Mini Mart. Walking in, the nice warmth took her over. Annie had stocked her cart to the brim with food of all kinds. Going to checkout, Annie had enough to pay for all of it. It was all _extremely_ cheap. She only had to pay $50!

When she wheeled her cart outside, ahe realised she didnt have a car. There was no way to carry all of this! As she cursed herself for being reckless, a man walked out of the mini mart with a cart full of cleaning suplies. He was pretty short, but seemed to be very serious looking. She thought maybe this guy could give her a ride. Annie turned to him and asked him poiletly

"Excuse me sir, but could you give me a quick ride to Rose University just down the street? Ill pay you" Annie put on the best cute girl voice she could. The man snickered seeing thru her voice

"Let me guess, walked down to the Mini Market and being surprised by how cheap it was, and bought too much to carry home" The man said letting go of the cart. Annie looked surprised, dropping the voice

"How did you..?" Annie began saying.

"This happens a lot. But Ill give you a ride, kid. I'm feeling nice today" The man led Annie to his big truck. "The names Levi. What's yours?" Levi said putting the cleaning supplies in the back.

"Annie. Annie Leonhardt" Annie replied wheeling her cart to the truck.

"Well, Leonhardt, I gotta check you before anything goes in the truck" Levi said getting near her. Annie looked strangley at him. Levi closely studied her.

"You're the cleanist person that has asked me for a ride, but just to be sure-" Levi said this while spraying Annie and her cart with some bacteria killing spray.

"Now you can get in." Levi said hopping in his own truck after spraying himself. Annie sighed, what had she gotten herself into?

 **TBC. Couldnt fit the whole squad in, the FF app has a word limit or something. Anyway I hoped you liked it!** **And yes, Abbs is another way to spell Abs.**


	5. Shower Time

**AN: Im sorry I cant controll my U R G E! i needed to write before I died of boredom.** **I actually have seen some OVA's and watched AoT:JH! I liked them both.** **Don't worry, im not trying to pressure you guys to read it, I just update because I feel bad for just abandoning my old DBZ story. Even tho i am gonna do finish it, Its not related to this. But I saw all the new reveiws! I FULLY INTEND to finish this! Ive mastered a secret te** **chnique that allows me to write more, called: Fuck school. Nah im joking, you guys arn't hear for my opinion on the USA's crappy school system, you're here to see what happens next for Eren and Annie. The Levi squad appearance i'snt much, but some of them are there! Hope you enjoy!**

 ** _Bold Italics = Dreaming_**

Annie and Levi sat in silence while driving down the empty roads. The shorter man spoke up

"I need to stop by my house first and drop these off, its on the way to the university" Levi stated pulling into the driveway of a house. Annie nodded in agreement, altough she didn't have a say in it anyway. Levi and Annie got out of the car, Annie helped Levi get the bags in. They walked into the house, it smelled like air freshner. The carpets were freshly vaccumed, floors mopped, everything utterly clean. Levi made Annie take her shoes off, and he took off his boots. They walked to the kitchen, placing down the supplies.

Annie watched the other people in the kitchen out the corner of her eye.

"Hey Levi, who's the kid?" Oluo said, sitting on a stool next to Gunther.

"A college student that needed a ride. Really it's none of your buisness." Levi said walking back the door. Annie looked back at the two adults, they seemed familer. Levi took the petite blonde home, spraying his car after she got her food and walked inside. She walked down the halls, straight to her room. Unlocking the door, she walked inside and placed the bags on the kitchen counter. She checked the time on her phone, reading 6:35 AM.

Annie put all the food up, sighing. It was now 6:45. She still had time for a workout. Taking the hoodie off and leaving her sports bra on, she moved the coffee table directly under the window so she could have some space. Annie got in postion and started doing push ups.

Eren tossed and turned in bed, his dreams starting to turn twisted.

 ** _He saw himself, all his friends in a forest. They grappled onto trees with some kind of gear around there waist. He looked to his right and saw Annie with a worried expression, seemingly trying to get away from something. Everyone looked like that. Mikasa had been holding two swords, everyone did including him. Just as Eren was grasping onto what was happening, a large hand appeared out of the forest and snatched Armin out of the air, he cried in pain as he dropped the swords. Eren and the others didn't stop, leaving Armin to die. Eren looked back for a moment, wanting to save him, but he couldn't. Armin was dropped into the large ugly creature's mouth._**

 ** _Eren couldnt even yell or scream for his friend, as his lines were grabbed by another one of the creatures. He saw Reiner and Jean get swatted out of the sky, trying to save Marco who got caught by a smaller monster. The beast who had caught Eren's line smiled at him while he was on the ground, but before he was grabbed Annie killed the creature with her swords somehow. She ran to him with tears in her eyes. But before she got to him, another beast snatched her up. She screamed in pain, punching the creatures fist to no avail._**

 ** _Eren watched, tears in his eyes as she was eaten by the ugly beast._**

Suddenly, Eren shot up in the bed. He looked around, trying to find Annie. He threw the warm covers of his sweaty body and shot off the bed. He looked in the bathroom, noone there. Then he entered the living room and sighed in relief, catching his breath. She was on the carpet, doing sit ups. She stopped mid sit-up and looked at Eren.

"What's the matter, Yaeger?" She asked. boredly while mid sit-up. Eren straightend up.

"Uh, Nothing. Just had a nightmare and I wanted to see if you were ok" Eren started walking back to the bedroom.

"Well, thanks for the thought" Annie said returning to her workout..

Why did he always have that dream? Usually the person who tried to save him was Mikasa, but this time it was _Annie!_ He didn't know what that meant, he had just met her yesterday and he was already having weird dreams with her in them.

Eren decided not to dwell on it. He checked the time, 7:32. Eren went to go get dressed. Slipping on a black shirt and jeans, he went to watch Annie workout because he had nothing else to do before she went and got breakfeast. Little did he know, the fridge and cabnits were already stocked. He sat on the couch, watching Annie do burpees with ease. Annie would occasionally look over at him, blushing. She didn't know why he watched her, and she just got more and more confused. She looked at the clock, seeing it was now 7:50. She finished her last burpee.

Annie wiped the sweat off her forehead with a rag, before tossing it in the hamper in the room. Annie brought her arm behind her head and sniffed her armpit to check if she could skip a shower or not. She turned her head quickly, realising she in fact needed a shower. She looked at Eren, holding his stomach. Annie sighed, he didn't even check for food before assuming that she hadnt gone out.

"Food is here, Yaeger. Now eat before you kill yourself" Annie said walking into there room, slamming the bedroom door shut. Eren hopped up from the couch, checking the cabnits and fridge. Seeing they were all filled with food, he yelled a quick thanks to Annie. Eren made himself a bowl of ceral, and sat on the couch. While eating, the thought of the dream he had, and why Annie had replaced Mikasa. Eren should defenitly talk to his sister so she could help him figure it out. Eren dumped the bowl into the sink after he was finished and went to go brush his teeth.

Walking into the bedroom, he heard the shower running. He had figured he could go in and quickly grab some toothpaste and his brush, get a bottle of water and brush his teeth in the kitchen sink. But we all know things hardly go right with Eren, but he was determined to try.

Eren waited outside the bathroom door for a moment, getting himself mentally prepared for his mission. He repeated it in his head many times, perhaps he waited _too_ long to advance. He quietly opened the door, not wanting to alert Annie of his presence. As soon as he entered the room, waves of heat washed over him. Steam leaked out and into the bedroom, causing Eren to speed up his process. He closed the door behind him, not wanting to change the heat in the room. He looked down at the floor and blushed. Annie's workout clothes covered the floor, he saw her panties and bra but quickly resumed to his mission.

" _Get the toothpaste and brush, then leave!"_ He told himself over and over in his head.

He spotted the brush and grabbed it, but he did it very quickly. This knocked the toothpaste to the ground, landing right on Annie's pile of clothes. Eren quickly panicked as he heard the shower turn off. He shot down for the toothpaste, as he grabbed it the shower curtain opened.

Eren looked up to see a naked Annie, fresh out of the shower. She didnt know the context of the situation, all she saw was Eren blushing while bending over with his hand close to her worn clothes. Eren lost a thought for a moment, before being brought back into reality by a yell from Annie.

"G-Get out you fucking pervert!" Annie screamed covering herself and throwing a bottle of shampoo at Eren. She had a blush covering her face yet again, but she was just concerned on getting Eren out of the room.

"W-Wait! It's not what you thi-" Eren was cut off by a large bottle of shampoo hitting him in the forehead, causing him to start bleeding slightly. He shook it off and grabbed the paste, scrambling out of the room as several more things were being thrown at him.

"Get outtt!" Annie screamed a final time. Eren managed to escape the steamy room, slamming the door behind him.

Annie groaned in frustration. Why did she get the room with a pervert?! While Annie was forging a new veiw of Eren, said boy rubbed his head. He sighed, going and brushing his teeth in the kitchen. By the time he was done, Annie was fully dreased in her hoodie and new looking grey pants. Her bag was on, she looked ready to go. She walked right passed him, only shooting him a meanicing glare before leaving and slamming the door behind her.

"Jeez Eren" The boy said aloud "You really screwed up this time"

 **End. Sorry for the short chapter, dumb word limit! But I'll attempt to use my web browser version for writing. Anyway, see you next time!**


	6. What about Halloween?

**AN: Phew! Ok, so the orginal chapter of this got extremely dark when Mikasa found out that Annie hurt Eren. After I was done with her lines, I thought to myself: "Wow, there is no way I can put that in the sixth chapter, things went from 0 to 100 real quick. Thats like mid to end story stuff, maybe not even apart of the story!" So, I want to keep my lighthearted tone of the story, so I toned Mikasa down rapidly. I read the reveiws! Like the feedback, really helps me build the story. Enjoy the show. PS: Forgot to say, its October for them**.

Eren dragged himself to class, rubbing his head and lazily carring his bag. The hit from Annie really started to sting. Eren had to admit, the girl could throw. You could really tell by the bandaid on his forehead. He opened the doors to class, everyone was already there. Almost instantly, everyone turned and looked at him. His eyes met specifically with Annie's, it was almost like she was waiting for him to come.

She quickly turned back around, fiddling with notes on her laptop. Annie actually felt quite embarresed, she had informed Reiner on the situatuion and he had explained he probably was getting something he dropped. Reiner had known Eren his whole life, and he knew how clusmy he could be. Annie just groaned into her hands, she acted like such a bitch to him but she didn't know!

This was crazy. In two days, she had probably mentally killed the kid. Eren sat down next to Annie once more, making Annie feel a tiny bit better knowing he didnt completly hate her.

"Sorry for doing what I did" Annie said quietly putting her head down.

"No, you don't have to be. I shouldn't of barged in on you" Eren said placing his bag under the desk.

"But I have to! I should of at least thought about why you were in there, instead of just assuming you were trying to do some weird stuff with my workout clothes!" Annie said speaking up more. She knew she didn't act like this normally, but she didn't wanna be a bitch anymore to Eren.

"I still think you don't have to be. If I could of just been patient and waited for you to get out of the shower before brushing my teeth, this never would of happened." Eren said to her nicely.

Annie looked at him. She didn't know what kind of game he was trying to play, but she wasn't enjoying it. She gave up, huffing as she typed a quick note to herself on the laptop. Eren and the group quickly turned there heads to see Mikasa opening the classroom doors and spotting Eren. She ran down to there spot, surveying Eren.

"Jesus, Eren! Where were you! I looked for you everywhere, what happened?" Mikasa said panicked. Eren chuckled and grabbed the hands touching his face gently and put then down.

"There was just an accident in my room, slipped on some water I didn't clean and busted my head" Eren lied to her. He knew how protective she was, and didn't want to give Annie a spot on Mikasa's list. Little did he know, Annie had gotten herself on the list already.

"Annie actually helped me patch up" And there it was. Another nail on the coffin by Eren. Eren unknowingly had now placed Annie as the top priority on Mikasa's list. Annie looked over at the pair innocently, but she never knew that Mikasa was holding a grudge. Eren was actually trying to get Annie bumped up in friend points, but alas that failed. Mikasa's eye visibly twiched.

"You okay?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, just something in my eye" Mikasa said lying.

 ** _Later at Lunch_**

Annie, Eren and the rest of the group sat a table, everyone enjoying their lunches they bought from the cafeteria. Annie suggested it would save everyone money if they went and ate the food in there rooms, but Mikasa shot the idea down quickly. As Annie grew slightly annoyed at Mikasa, a short student with a buzz cut came and sat next to Sasha.

"Oh my god! Where have you been Connie?" Sasha exclaimed while hugging him. The boy named Connie signalled Sasha to let go and then explained

"I kinda...forgot about college until this morning" Connie said rubbing his hand on the back of his head. Sasha continued to tell him he needed to write things down to remeber, but Connie just made up excuses. Eren leaned over to Annie and whispered in her ear

"Who's Connie?" He asked. But by Eren whispering into Annie's ear, it made her shudder. She quickly shook it off

"Sasha's boyfriend. They met in highschool." Annie said before taking a bite of her food.

Annie checked the time, having finished her lunch, and groaned. There was 30 minutes left of lunch, she didn't want to spend it sitting and doing nothing in the cafeteria. She got up and dumped her tray, leaving the group to talk amongst themselves. A part of Eren wanted to get her to stay, but he didn't think he could convince her. While walking down the hall, Annie kept shooting glances behind her to see if someone was following her.

Eren quickly finished his food too, emptying the tray. But unlike Annie, he sat back down to talk to Reiner.

"Reiner, I have a question" Eren said facing the big man. Reiner looked at him with a mouthful of food.

"Do you know what Annie likes?" Eren asked. Reiner looked surprised.

"We still have 2 months until Christmas" Reiner said taking another bite of pizza.

"We haven't even gotten Halloween yet."

"Eren likes to get presents early, before the stores are crowded." Mikasa said finising up.

"Well if that's the case, she usually likes getting games for her playstation. But I saw her looking into that new Nintendo console, the switch or whatever it's called." Reiner said.

"Alright. I'll go shopping this week, no homework will be due anyway" Eren started standing up.

"Actually now that I think of it, we should throw a Halloween party! Not like crazy or anything, but we all get together and eat candy and pizza or something" Reiner purposed. "And we should throw it on Halloween, so we could have a week to prep for it." Reiner started getting a small praise from the people at the table, enjoying his idea.

"Good Idea, Reiner." Eren said, beginning to leave. "See ya later." Eren waved as he left the cafeteria. Mikasa quickly dumped her food out, sneakily following her brother.

As Eren walked down the halls, he felt like he was being watched. Every time he turned around, noone was there. Eren reached his room, opening the door. As soon as he walked in, the feeling of him being watched vanished. Mikasa sighed as Eren went into his room.

Annie sat on the couch, tapping away on her phone. She looked at a text from Reiner about a party, he was asking her to come. She replied with a maybe. She looked up at Eren, who went to his room. Annie continued to think about if she was gonna go to Reiner's dumb party or not. Maybe it will help ease her mind of all this Eren crap. She did note that Reiner said it was a costume party, but she probably wasn't gonna get one.

Eren came back out of the room and quickly searched the cabnits. He grabbed a small bag of chips and quickly went back to his room. Annie rolled her eyes, not knowing what he was doing. She heard tape, boxes and cutting. She slid her phone in her pocket and went to check out what he was doing.

"What are you doing, Yaeger?" Annie asked looking at the boy shove things in a shoebox.

"I overheard Ms Hanji and Mr Erwin talking about there first projects. Hanji is wanting us to do a timecapsule." Eren said closing the box and labeling it.

"That sounds like some elementary school stuff" Annie said crouching next to Eren and inspecting the box

"Yeah, apparantly she is known for her unusual methods" Eren answered. Annie nodded, thinking about if she should start early or not.

"I'm just doing it so I have time to christmas shop. I wanna get stuff early, so I don't have to endure the painful lines." Annie nodded again, altough that seemed quite thoughtful for someone like him. Annie figured lunch was ending right about now, so she decided to leave Eren to himself and head to class.

 ** _6:00 PM_**

Eren stood in the kitchen, munching on some chips while watching Annie dig thru her wallet. She pulled out a hundred dollar bill, and 2 twenties. She got out her notebook and stared doing math. Eren figured she was finding out how much she spent, or what she could afford. Eren let Annie scribble on while he thought about what costume to buy. He thought about a zombie, but that needed to much make - up. He continued dismissing ideas in his head, until he thought of an easy to do idea. A normal vampire. All he needed was some hair gel, cheap fangs and a black and red cape.

He wondered what Annie was going to be. Maybe Ms. Frankenstein, or a nurse, maybe even a zombie. None of those seemed like her type though. In fact, it wasn't really like her to dress up. He looked over at her, thinking hardly. He came to the conclusion that he was going to take her with him after class tomorrow to shop for one.

 **end. I know not much Ereannie has happened, but the next chapter marks their 3rd day as roomates. Then it's gonna timeskip to the party, where its gonna start getting better. Anyway, word limit, so I hoped you enjoyed! Reveiws always help!**


	7. Uno and Pizza

**AN: Sorry for the late post! Got a Warped account with the same name as here and I read the new Roommate AoT AU called Not in Here Please that was posted. I got nervous knowing it was better than mine and got kinda discouraged, but it shouldn't matter if it's better or not! But ya know, it topped my story in almost a day with hearts and follows but whatever, It's not a competition. Hey, we're all just trying to get our ideas and stuff out there right? Still a good story I'm gonna read! Using another phone for this, so there may be more spelling errors. I do proofread them, but I read pretty fast so sometimes I predict what words will come next or whatever. Saw the reviews! Love getting feedback. Also saw them on Taking Risks, and if I ever have a question and don't have the time to re-watch AoT, I'll PM ya. Anywhoooo, enjoy the story.**

"This is stupid" Annie said, looking thru the varieties of women's costumes.

"Come on, you gotta dress as something for the party!" Even said enthusiastically, swiping thru what was left of the costumes. It was the day before the party, and Eren had almost dragged his petite roommate to the store. For some reason, she didn't want to go all week. Eren tried to ask why, but Annie would always brush it off as "stupid" or "unnecessary".

The truth was, Annie couldn't afford it. She had come from a poor family, saving what she could from her job to buy her a PS4 and some extra pocket money. Annie hadn't told Eren her background yet, mostly because she didn't know his. She was going to ask about his background eventually, but she could kinda tell he was loaded.

Eren had a fancy blue car, new brand name clothes, $200 shoes, nice school supplies, all around stacked. She noticed he never bragged though, she knew he was grateful for what he had. Annie didn't even have a car, she wore the same grey hoodie a lot, crappy sneakers. Hell, she had to hand wash her clothes over a bathtub back home. She tried not to complain, knowing its the best they could do not having a degree.

But that was the whole reason Annie was here. She was planning to get a good job, a stable family and a good place for her children. She didn't care how cliche it was, she just wanted her kids to have a better childhood than her. Yet Annie feared she would never find anyone, even though she knew that she was growing on her roommate.

Annie let him cycle through so many costumes before only one HR picked out. She looked at it.

It was a grey cat costume for women. It had two forms, a whole body suit and one that showed off the stomach. It was the only costume in her size, and she knew she was going to have to wear it. She saw Eren give his goofy grin to her, knowing she had no choice but to wear it.

 **The Night of the Party**

Annie stared at the costume layed out on her bed. It was definitely her size, given how small it was. Eren had told her to try it on before the party. She decided to go with the one that showed off the stomach, since the body suit would be way too hot. She got it on, a bit snug bit she didn't mind. She got the cat ears on placed them on her head. Annie groaned when she noticed the tail. She hooked it on her waist and let it hang.

Annie took a deep breath before opening the door. She walked out, trying her best to not seem all that interested in her costume. Immediately, Eren eyed her. He got a slight blush on his cheeks, Annie looked _really_ cute in that costume. Of course Eren shook that thought out of his head. She had noticed Eren was already in costume, weak gel slicking back his hair and making him look like a dork, cheap cape and teeth, along with normal clothes under the cape.

"S-so are you just gonna keep staring!?" Annie said, now having a blush cover her face.

"Oh, uh, sorry! It's just that you look really nice in your costume..." Eren said still looking at her.

Annie couldn't seem to respond, her cheeks were getting redder by the minute.

"Thanks" Annie said still flustered. She then mentally kicked herself because she couldn't think of a better reply. A few more more minutes of awkward silence filled the room before Erens alarm went off. Annie and Eren quickly grabbed there bags and headed to the party.

Annie got slightly nervous heading to Reiners room, still feeling embarrassed while in her cat costume. They got to room number 69, Eren snickered while Annie rolled her eyes. He knocked on the door, and it immediately opened. He saw reined with a red cup in his hand, decked out in a crappy Frankenstein getup.

The room was very similar to Annie and Erens, except this one was much bigger.

"Why is your room so big?" Eren asked stepping in, seeing all the other people there.

"It's the normal size, we heard there is actually a room that's super small." Reiner said. "But the small one has a washer and dryer in it, so the people there don't have toto use the coin laundry" He took a sip of his drink while Eren and Annie stood bewildered.

All this time they thought that the rooms were supposed to be small, but it was the complete opposite. At least they had a washer and dryer, hidden somewhere.

"Where's Annie?" Reiner asked, not seeing the small blonde girl hide behind Eren.

"She should be right here" Eren said looking behind him, only to see Annie as close to his back as possible without touching it.

Reiner looked over his shoulder and smirked, seeing Annie in her costume. Eren quickly sidestepped and Annie was exposed to Reiner and all the people looking that way.

"Why!?" Annie whined as she was in full view of Reiner. Eren and Reiner snickered.

"Come on Annie, you look fine" Eren said, pushing her gently to the large couch where Mikasa and Jean were sitting.

Mikasa wore a nurse outfit, usually she wouldn't dress up for this stuff, but she had to get Erens attention. Jean, dressed as a mummy, kept trying to flirt with her. Jean barely noticed that it was like he was flirting with a brick wall. Mikasa saw Annie with her stomach and and exposed, cat ears and such, and closed her fists. If looks could kill, Mikasa would of killed Annie already.

Annie sat down next to Mikasa, feeling slightly more comfortable. Then Eren sat next to Annie instead of Mikasa, which angered the latter. Eren saw it as nothing, but Mikasa had saw it as Annie driving a wedge between her and Eren. Jean then got an eyeful of Annie, completely ignoring Mikasa now. Connie started to stare too, but was quickly bonked on the back of the head by his girlfriend Sasha.

Sasha wore normal clothing but just had a pizza mask on. Connie wore a white sheet with two eye holes, so a ghost costume. Meanwhile, Bert was tryingtrying his best to concentrate on his phone and not on Annie, but failing miserably. He was dressed as a skeleton.

Annie saw a flash in the corner of her eye, then looked over to see Jean greedily snapping pictures of her. She quickly threw the nearest item at the Phone, knocking it out of his hand. Unfortunately that was the tv remote.

The phone hit the carpet floor, along with the batteries of the remote. Jean quickly checked and cradled his phone, while no-one really cared for the remote. The party went relatively uneventful until Krista showed up with Ymir, Krista was dressed as a queen and Ymir was a night. They had brought a game of Halloween Uno.

They had the table set up and everyone sat down, Bert dealed the cards. Mikasa and Annie had Eren inbetween them, Mikasa seemed less hostile with Eren by her. Jean frequently tried to cheat, and Connie kept forgetting the rules. Eventually it got out of hand, especially when Jean pulled out a Wild Draw Four Marco

"Hey!" Marco yelped "I thought we were in a team!" He had came in later, dressed as a zombie with half his face missing.

"Well you thought wrong" Jean stated simply drawing the cards for Marco.

Everything went downhill. Jean, Connie and Sasha teamed to battle against the forces of Marco, Mikasa and Armin. Annie, Eren, Bert and Reiner had a team too, even tho Mikasa wanted Eren on hers. Eventually Ymir and Krista joined Reiner's side. It went a bit smoothly, with Annie being the trump card for the team, until Ymir used a Reverse and Jean made Reiner Draw Four.

It was soon revealed that Ymir knew about Jeans plus four, making her a traitor. Krista also regrettably used her skip on Bert.

"You damn traitors!" Eren yelled, watching his team fall to the ground.

Now the game was complete chaos, plus fours and skips were threw around at each other Endlessly. Eventually only one team was left, Annie and Eren. Reiner and Bert split after a miscommunication, Mikasa betrayed Marco and Marco betrayed Armin. Everyone left Jean because, well he's Jean.

Soon, Annie had two cards left. No-one noticed until the dreaded Uno was announced. Everyone but Eren tried to take her down, but apparently she was two skilled. The only threat to her was Mikasa, until Annie ended the game with a Wild draw four on Mikasa.

After the game, everyone settled down and began eating candy and pizza. People started crashing and getting ready for bed. The curfew was long gone, everyone now stuck in Reiners place.

 **TBC. Next chapter I'll be less depressed lol**


	8. Realization

**AN: Alright, almost done with my mini meltdown lol. I saw the reviews! Thanks for supporting me in these times, it does get kind hard especially around Christmas. Just tons of crap piling on! Won't be very active Monday because I'm going to my grandpa's funeral, which is also kinda making me sad. Love your guy's reveiws, it really is a motivater! Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter! I'm trying to fit more Ereannie in each chapter, along with planting seeds for other mini ships that I won't focus on much.** **Enjoy the chap!**

Everyone had taken a shower and got ready for bed. Annie was lucky that the College had a crap ton of hot water, cause she was the last to get in. Bert and Reiner took the bed. Bert had to sleep in the bed so he wouldn't knock anything down on the walls, and not many people jumped to sleep next to the guy who could probably kill them in their sleep. Connie and Sasha layer together in a sleeping bag on the floor next to them, Jean and Marco separately in their own bags. Krista and Ymir shared a small sleeping bag out in the living room. Neither of them really minded the close contact.

Mikasa was laying on the love seat, watching Annie and Eren. Eren had feel asleep while sitting up, completely ruining Annie's plan to sleep on the couch. She didn't give up tho, she faced the armrest and fell asleep like that. The floor wasn't clean in the living room, being covered in food stains and candy wrappers.

Mikasa fought to stay awake, making sure Annie didn't try anything with Eren while he was asleep. Mikasa eventually couldn't fight it and passed out. Almost as soon as she did, Annie looked over and sighed silently in relief. Annie didn't want anyone to see her do this, but she had to sleep at least somewhat normally. She got on her side, placing her head on Erens lap. The armrests were too hard, but Eren's lap was pretty warm and comfy. Annie blushed as she felt Erens warmth cover her. She pulled the sheet over herself and fell asleep.

 **7:30 AM**

Eren felt a strangle nuzzling in his lap, but didn't really care what it was at the moment. He slowly let his eyes open, barely noticing the small blonde girls head on his lap. When he did however, he almost screamed in fear. He quickly bit his hand to prevent it. Blood trickled down his wrist, but he could care less. He closed his eyes, not wanting her to wake up and get another wrong idea. Yet Annie was already awake, blushing faintly as she tried not to move until he woke.

One thing that did make Eren move was Mikasa glaring daggers in his direction. He didn't understand why she did this, but it was unnerving.He gulped and felt Annie adjust on his lap. She quickly glanced up, meeting his eyes. Annie blushed, not knowing he was awake already. They kept contact for a second, enjoying each others warmth sub consciously. Annie felt something staring into the back of her head, almost a stabbing feeling. She quickly got up and turned, looking at Mikasa, who had a death stare in her eyes. Annie stood her ground, not knowing Mikasa's problem.

After a few intense moments of staring, Sasha quickly burst thru the bedroom door with toothpaste covering her face. She quickly ran in the kitchen with Connie, and they began brushing there teeth while in a hurry. Eren realised he was only in his grey boxers, and quickly tried to cover up. Chaos ensued the two rooms. Reiner and Bert quickly got dressed, Jean stole the shower, and everyone scrambled to get ready.

"Eren, grab your bag then wait on the couch!" Annie ordered. Eren figured she had a plan, so he got his bag and waited. Then he saw Annie by the door, signalling him to come with her. Annie led them out into the hallways, they both quickly dashed thru there room while in there sleep ware.

They made it to there room, Annie unlocked the door and the both went inside. It was nice being back in there clean, but small room. Annie remembered what Reiner had said about a washer and dryer, but she had decided to look for it after class. Eren stretched while walking into the kitchen and making breakfast. Annie went and slid a white shirt on. She thought back to when she had her head on Erens lap, she blushed again remembering that they had shared a good amount of eye contact before it all went to chaos. Then she remembered Mikasas death stare, she rolled her eyes not knowing what had happened to her.

Eren was in the kitchen, making some pancakes over the oven. He thought about getting a toaster so they could make waffles, but then his thoughts went off track. He was thinking about how warm Annie was when she had rested on his lap, he blushed and tried not to think about it but that only made it worse. He accidentally burned himself on the stove, letting out a quick yelp. Annie quickly ran to the kitchen to see what happened

"You OK Eren?!" Annie said sliding into the small kitchen with him.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" Eren said blushing faintly, the small space meant that they were close to each other.

Annie began to blush as she felt a familiar heat radiate off him. Then they forgot that the frying pan was gonna melt, but Eren quickly saved it. Annie was then able to see the burn mark on his arm, she frowned.

"How did you burn yourself? " Annie asked concerned.

"I was just thinking of something else and not on my cooking" He replied feeling his blush come back

"What were you thinking of?" Annie asked innocently

"This morning, when we woke up" Erens face was now red, he didn't mean to let it all slip like that.

Annie blushed too, they shared eye contact for the second time today. Eren placed the pan down on the counter, watching Annie twiddle her thumbs and look down.

"E-Eren.." She said silently

"Yeah?" He replied

"I know this may be a long shot, but did you like it when I was on your lap?" Annie felt herself flair up, not believing she just asked that.

Eren was caught slightly off-guard, as that was what he was thinking about before us burned himself

"Yeah, I did actually. That's why I actually burned myself" Eren said, trying to be as honest as possible.

"Did you?" Eren asked, wanting to know her side.

Annie shyly nodded her head, holding her arm with her other hand.

The two leaned in closely, only inches apart from each other. But a would be intimate moment was ruined by Erens phone loudly buzzing and giving off noise. He checked it and saw that Mikasa had sent him a picture, it was of him and Annie on the couch this morning. It was captioned with: _What's this?_

 _Eren: A picture?_

 _Mikasa: I know smart-ass, I mean what are you doing in it?_

 _Eren: Sleeping_

 _Mikasa: Why is Annie's head on your lap?_

 _Eren: She must of fell while she was asleep_

 _Mikasa: Sounds like bullshit_

 _Eren: Why do you even care?_

 _Mikasa: Because I'm looking out for you_

 _Eren: I think it's something else. Me and Annie are just friends_

 _Mikasa: We will see then_

Eren closed his phone, placing it back in his bag. He then forgot he was only in his grey briefs, but Annie didn't seem to mind so he wasn't going to change yet. He stopped his cooking, pancake now severely burnt. He tossed it in the trash and just made both of them bowls of cereal.

Both of them ate, seemingly not caring that class was in an hour. Annie turned on the TV, going to Hulu she turned on One Punch Man. They chilled out and watched an episode before they started getting ready.

Now they were both dressed. Annie had her usual sweatshirt on, along with Blue Jeans. Eren decided to wear a black jacket, over a blue shirt and blue pants. Eren looked over at Annie, who had her sweatshirt on. He wondered why she never wore any other top.

"Hey, why do you always wear that hoodie?" Eren asked, putting stuff in his pack

"It's my favorite hoodie. I need to wash it though. I would buy more of them, but I can't afford to waste it on them." Annie said, opening the door.

"Well, if you ever want another one I can get one." Eren said trailing behind her.

"I wouldn't want you to waste your money on me" Annie said, looking the door behind the two.

"My father is a doctor, we really have plenty of money." Eren said

"You mean Dr. Yaeger?" Annie asked, interest peaked

"Yeah! Who else?" Eren said cheerfully

"No wonder you seem loaded! That's the best doctor in the state, maybe even the country!" Annie said turning around.

Eren nodded. Annie had now realised something. Not once had Eren showed off his money, he never bragged or anything like that. She had never seen that before in a rich guy, usually they were pricks like Jean.

Annie had now knew it in her heart. This guy had her in his clutches. All the stuff he did for her, the little moments they shared together, his damn goofy smile. It had only been a week, and Annie had fallen for this boy.

 **end. Hey, just realised I shouldn't even care about how many follows and hearts that other fic has since I've made one or two that exceed it lol. My meltdown was for nothing. Honestly still waiting for an update though, really like it**. **Also, I have an Archive of our Own and Wattpad account for my spicier stories~ All called Shelfly**


	9. Air Palace

**AN: Wanted so badly to wait for this chapter, but I couldn't help myself! Actually I read that Annie is afraid of the dark, so I'm hoping to import that somewhere although I'm not to sure. I really wanna know more facts like that, but don't know where to look. Anyway, I read your reviews, loved them! Hope ya enjoy the chap!**

Annie squirmed a bit in her seat, her heart beating faster than normal. She kept trying to listen to what Hanji was teaching, but Eren was so warm right next to her and she couldn't get her mind off him. She felt a stare from Mikasa, who was on the other side of Eren. Everyone else didn't seem to notice her squirming, all busy writing and typing notes. She tried to convince herself to listen to the teaching, but instead she scooted closer to Eren sub-consciously.

Eren couldn't control his blush as he felt Annie scoot closer to him. He looked at the notes he had scribbled down, trying so hard not to focus on Annie. He couldn't help it though. He had thought about the feelings he devopled for the girl over the week, when it all really came full circle at the party. He remembered how amazing she sounded when she spoke, how good she felt when they would occasionally touch hands or bump into each other. It was hard to explain, but he always got butterflies in his stomach when Annie was around. Which was most of the time. He tried to conceal it, but everyday it broke a little.

Mikasa on the other hand, could care less about the teaching. She wanted to find out how to get Eren's attention back on _her._ She thought about how Annie basically swooped in and stole him from her, only enhancing her anger and jealously. She was going to get his attention somehow.

She lounged back in her seat, looking up. She saw the face of Jean who was above her, blushing down at the women. She blinked and he turned his attention quickly back to Hanji. She wasn't concerned about him right now.

"And that is your project! Get ready to turn them in next week, and I'll bury them myself. Class Dismissed!" Hanji exclaimed, just as the period ended.

Annie suddenly realised she missed the whole explanation, she almost panicked before she forgot that Eren was probably paying attention. Eren however, was just as panicked as she was. Yet they both didn't know, Eren already had done the project.

 _After Class, 4:30 PM_

Annie sat on the couch next to Eren, occasionally looking over at him before returning to her phone screen. She kept thinking and thinking about her feelings, finding ways to justify them. Eren eventually remembered the project, finding it shoved under the couch. All Annie had to do was make one, but she would procrastinate like usual, probably until the day before.

Eren sighed, leaning back onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked concerned

"Not much, there's just nothing exciting going on anymore. No parties, we've beaten all the PS4 games we have, no homework or anything." Eren began "I just wanna... do something, ya know? It's hard sitting around all day like cattle." He looked defeated, staring blankly at the wall.

"Well... me and you could do something" Annie said, feeling her heart beat quickly.

"Like what?" Erens heart began to beat faster too.

"We could go to the trampoline park, or the movies, maybe laser tag, ya know. Stuff like that" Annie said, feeling her heart increase in speed everytime she suggested something.

"The trampoline park sounds cool." Eren said "Would you want just us, or with other people?" Eren asked.

Truthfully, he would wanna go alone so he could spend time with Annie one on one. So did Annie, she wanted to bond with Eren more.

"I dont really care if more people go" She replied

"Alright, then I guess me and you can just go!" Eren said grabbing his car keys.

Annie almost passed out from excitement. It was just gonna be them, no-one else. Just them hanging out, like a date. Well, unofficially. They walked to his car, Annie's eyes lit up the whole time. She had never seen a car like this.

She toyed with the fans, played with the radio and over all was just plain amazed. Especially when Eren told her about the seat warmers. They enjoyed a relaxed, comfy ride in Erens car as they made way to the trampoline park. Along the way, they occasionally bumped hands when reaching for the radio or resting their arm on the armrest.

They had finally arrived. Annie was hesitant to abandon the warmth of Erens car, but she did wanna have some fun.

"Air Palace?" Annie asked, looking at the sign of the building

"Yeah. They just opened up, and we're the closet to the college" Eren replied taking his wallet out of his back pocket as they walked inside.

While they walked in, Annie couldn't help but stare in the direction of Erens hips. She let her mind brew some fantasies before she and Eren paid for their time. They put on or I'll gripping socks, along with a wristband. Eren rented out the rest of the time, meaning they would be here until 9.

Annie didn't think about how 9 was the curfew, instead she ran off to the trampolines with Eren. She stepped onto the trampoline, slowly bouncing up and down while moving towards the walls, which also had trampolines on them. As she got faster, Annie began to feel like a little kid again. She bounced up with Eren as they laughed. She quickly bounced off the ground onto the wall, landing back gracefully.

"How did you get the hang of this so quickly? " Eren said, sitting down as a side-effect to when he failed jumping off the wall.

"I don't know, I guess I just learn quickly " Annie said, slightly hinting at a challenge.

Eren grinned, picking up on her hints. They bounced a while, Annie outdoing Eren for a bit before he made a comeback. Eventually Annie stopped, sitting down on one of the benches. She was out of breath, along with Eren.

"I'll go get some water" Eren said in a single breath.

He then ran off to the concession stand, getting the overpriced water. Annie began letting her mind wander once more until she saw him come back.

"$8.50 for a bottle of water? Such bullshit!" Eren exclaimed before taking a swig of his water.

He pulled it from his mouth and tossed the unopened bottle at Annie, who caught it flawlessly. She chugged the whole thing in one go, chucking it into a trash can while catching her breath. Annie closed her eyes for a brief moment.

Eren then got a good look at her. She shined, almost like a goddess. He blushed, her chest puffing out with each breath, it was almost enough for him to get dizzy. He began to look around though, seeing the other attractions in the building. There was an arcade, a trampoline maze, trampoline volleyball, and a large eating area.

Annie stood, taking a deep breath. She looked at Eren and their eyes met, only for a few kids to run inbetween them while in a rush to get to the trampolines. Annie glared at their backs as they rushed to the trampolines.

She quickly shook them off her mind. She smiled and looked back at Eren

"Come on, we came to have fun right?" She asked, heading off to the volleyball section.

Eren smiled back, placing his bottle down and playfully chasing after her. They joined the same team. Thankfully Eren knew how to play it, and taught Annie. Everytime she did something right, no matter how ineffective it was, she showed a cute smile. Eren couldn't help but feel a warmth in his heart everytime she did this. This was the most Eren had ever seen her smile, so it was obvious she was having fun. After a good hour, they were exhausted again. Annie then kicked herself mentally for downing her drink in a second.

"Eren, Can I have some of you drink? I'm dying over here" Annie asked, purposely breathing heavier for effect.

"You really shouldn't of downed yours in one go" He said, taking a long drink.

"I know, but please?" Annie asked desperately

"OK fine, but I'm gonna waterfall it" Eren caved in

Annie opened her mouth enough to where Eren could pour the drink in. Her eyes were half closed because of her being exhausted. As he was going to pour it in, Eren couldn't stop his mind from thinking impure thoughts while her mouth was open and her eyes were like that. He blushed.

"Actually, here." Eren said handing the bottle to her "You can have the rest."

"Thanks" Annie said.

She drank the rest of what he had given her, grateful for it. She had no idea about the thoughts that went thru his head at that moment.

 **end. I wanna hook them up so badly already, but I want more Mikasa and Annie moments before it happens. I'm so conflicted!**


	10. Nuzzle Hotel

**XlAN** : **Eh,** **sorry again for the slow update. Just been looking at all the wonderful stories about AoT, then comparing them to mine and getting sad. It's just a weird feeling when you have so many _great_ authors on here. Like Scattershot, Author of Not in Here Please, A blacksmiths tale, the Mikannie drabble collection, and so many more. Then you have my amateur-rish stories. Eh, it's not a competition, so I shouldn't care. Anyway, Trying yet again to hold back at just throwing Annie and Eren in a relationship. Wanted to include more Mikasa vs Annie stuff in this chapter. So it may be uneventful, sorry bout that. I feel like putting the notice that I read your guy's reviews up here is a bit annoying, but I just want you guys to know I read every review! I really want to take things slow and make these as good as I can, but I don't wanna get sick of reading it over and over again or lose my drive. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Annie and Eren trudged to the exit of the Air Palace, clearly groggy and exhausted. Eren yawned as he opened the glass doors, revealing a dark and starry night. They both stepped out. There were a lack of lights outside, aside from the very dim Air Palace sign just above them. Annie quickly stopped in her tracks. The lights to the building shut off behind them, leaving them in almost complete darkness, aside from the shining moon.

Annie's heart began to beat faster. She didn't like the dark, no matter how much she didn't want to admit it. She had no idea where the roots of her fear were from, but she didn't care right now. Annie just wanted to get to Eren's car.

"You good?" Eren asked as he saw Annie freeze in her tracks.

"Yeah, it's just a little dark" Annie said trying to hide her fear

"Oh, then come on!" Eren replied walking down the stairs to his car

"W-wait for me!" Annie panicked trying to catch up to him

Annie walked close to Eren the entire time they made there way to the car. She had a urge to hold his hand, but she felt it was too childish. Annie was a grown woman after all, even if she was scared of the dark. I mean, everyone has fears right? After a few seconds, they made it to the car. Annie quickly got in, savoring the safety of light as Eren turned the car on.

Annie fiddled with the seat warmer until she got it to the highest setting, squirming in her seat to sink herself further in. Eren noticed this in the corner of his eye and smiled. He thought she looked cute doing that. He started up the car, looking at the time. He sighed, seeing it was 9 PM.

"Hey Annie, unless we wanna sneak back into the college, we gonna have to get a hotel close to it." Eren said.

Annie nodded, understanding the situation. Eren called the hotel closed to the college and booked a room for too. He told Annie they had room 55 and began to drive towards the hotel. Meanwhile, Annie looked at the pictures she and Eren took while at Air Palace. A lot of them were selfies, both of them smiling while sitting in front of the trampolines. She posted a small gallery consisting of 5 pictures on social Media.

She smiled, quickly getting likes from Sasha, Connie and Reiner. She looked up, seeing they were already at the hotel. She frowned, not seeing very much light. Eren got out, being quickly followed by the scared blonde. She once again stayed close by Eren, especially when they arrived at the hotel. They walked in, smelling the cheap air freshener used. Eren tried turning on the light, realizing it was useless as it wouldn't turn on.

"Shit, it looks like the lights aren't working in this shitty ass hotel" Eren groaned, not feeling Annie lean onto him.

He then noticed there were no windows either. The room started to remind him of a prison cell. He left the door open so the moon would bring some light in the room. He left Annie in the moonlight, inspecting the sheets and such on the bed with his phone flashlight.

"Surprisingly, the bed is super clean" Eren announced "If there was light, we could probably shower and stuff."

Eren then used the dial phone in the room, calling the front office and then informing them on the situation. They told him that all of the rooms were filled out, and that the lights in that room never worked in the first place. Eren groaned again as he shut the door and sat on the bed. He and Annie kicked there shoes off, carefull to not let there socked feet hit the nasty ground.

Annie noticed her phone about to die, and sighed as that was her last source of light. Eren felt Annie leaning on him, shaking. He looked concerned for his friend, even though you couldnt see it.

"You good, Annie? Why are you shaking?" Eren asked softly

"I'm just a little, well, I don't like the dark." Annie said, finally informing Eren.

"Oh... Well here-" Eren said turning on the flashlight on his phone and placing it on the counter

"It's not much, but it should do" Eren smiled at her, she could barely see it thru the light of his phone.

"Thanks" Annie said as she laid down, pulling the sheets up to her shoulders.

"No problem" Eren did the same, except he tucked it under his side instead of letting it droop off the side.

Annie saw this a and tried it, immediately feeling more warm. It was still very cold though. Annie started shaking again, needing to feel more heat. She drug herself right next to Eren, placing her head against his chest. They both payed on there side, and Annie rested her hands on his chest too.

"I was cold" Annie said, already knowing what Eren was going to say.

Eren was really warm, she couldn't explain it. That familiar feeling came back from the Halloween party and she blushed. Noone could see it, but Eren was blushing too. They soon drifted to sleep, with Annie occasionally nuzzling into Erens chest.


	11. Don't Mess with Annie

**An: Am not down in the dumps anymore like I was! I really appreciate all the support you guys give me, and I'll keep doing this no matter how amateurish it seems :) Procrastinated a bit on this, have had the document laying around for a while. But I made it Eggstra (extra) long since you guys had to wait and I just got a new laptop. Just watched the first ep of Lost Girls, and it was super good. Especially the ending! The song at the end gave me chills! Also learned from reading Annie's part in lost girls that she likes donuts, so I am gonna work that in here! Am going to give it a shot, re-reading the parts of the Manga that I skipped. Enjoy the chapter!**

Eren's eyes slowly opened. It was still dark in the room, but his phone had turned off. He wanted to check the time, but Annie had her arms wrapped around his body and her head against his chest. Eren could feel her light breathing on his chest and he couldn't stop himself from blushing, also noticing a leg she had wrapped around his own legs. She had basically trapped him, so no matter how little he moved, she would wake up. He heard some murmuring from Annie, and he watched her lips move, trying to figure out what she was saying

'Woosh' He heard her barely.

'Woooshh' He heard it clearly. She was saying 'woosh' in her sleep for some reason.

'Woosh' She murmured

Eren managed to slip his arm out from Annie's grasp. She said something but he couldn't hear it, brushing it off as her sleep talk. She nuzzled into his chest and tightened her wrap against his torso. He winced a bit at the pain, but none the less found his phone and turned it on. His battery was incredibly low, but he saw it was 6:45 AM. He knew they should probably get back in the car, but wanted Annie to get some sleep too. He sighed, deciding to wait for exactly 7 until he would wake her. He noticed she kept inching closer and closer, probably wanting to get warmer despite the sheets wrapped around her. He rested for about ten minutes, listen to Annie murmur nothings and squeeze him in her sleep. He noticed then noticed he had _none_ of the sheet left. Annie had it all wrapped around her. He hadn't noticed the cold since Annie was squeezing him and pressing up against him so much. He checked the time again, seeing it to be 6:55. He frowned, a part of him not wanting to wake Annie up. He quickly shot a text telling Armin that he and Annie won't be able to walk to class with them, saying he'd explain later. Armin didn't seem to mind.

Eren reached out an arm on Annie's shoulder and started to shake it lightly.

"Annnie, its time to get up," He said gently.

Annie, only half awake, grabbed the arm and squeezed it tightly. She had her eyes closed, turning on her stomach and twisting his arms. He squealed silently.

"Annie, come on, we're gonna be late for class," He said a bit louder.

Annie slowly opened her eyes, seeing Eren on his side and his arm that was under her chest. Her two arms wrapped it tightly, twisting and squeezing it. She suddenly realized he was in pain and let go, sitting up on the bed.

"Oh shit, sorry Eren!" She apologized while checking to see if she severely hurt him.

"It's alright, Annie" He replied also sitting up.

He and Annie started to wake up, Annie turning on Eren's flashlight so she could see. They slipped on there socks and shoes, preparing to leave the crappy hotel. Annie opened the door, happily letting the gentle breeze and light in the dark and musky room. Annie stepped out onto the doormat and stretched, taking a deep breath of fresh air. She usually wasn't a morning person, but ever since Eren came around she got up earlier and earlier. She put a smile on and closed her eyes, letting the breeze wash over her. Eren collected their stuff from last night, muttering about how they probably would have been better off sleeping in the car. Although if they did that, Annie probably wouldn't have wrapped herself around him in her sleep. So maybe it wasn't so bad. They walked to the car together, but before Eren could get in the car he told Annie to wait there. She shrugged it off and sat in the car, closing her eyes and fantasizing. Eren walked up the steps to the office of the hotel, loudly barging in.

"What kind of bullshit room was that!?" He exclaimed.

 _ **In the car**_

Annie thought about what had happened that morning, letting a blush creep onto her face. Her mind slipped down into the gutters, thinking about other scenarios that could have taken place. Annie's mind was soon brought back to light by the office's doors barging open. She opened her eyes and saw 4 huge muscly men wearing tuxedos holding Eren above them and escorting him out of the building. Annie hoped out of the car, running to the men. Eren cursed and used his free limbs to hit the men on their heads, just angering them more as they threw him on the hood of some poor dudes car. Eren rubbed his head and looked at the men

"What the hell is your problem!" He yelled getting off the car.

He landed on the ground, his knees buckled but he was caught by Annie.

"What did you get yourself into, Eren?" Annie asked, surprised.

"Your little _boyfriend_ barged in here and yelled his stupid head off, complaining endlessly, interrupting the peace and quiet in the office," One of the men said. He had a shining bald head.

Annie and Eren blushed at the word boyfriend.

"So we took it upon ourselves to _personally_ escort him out here for a beating!" The short man, with brown hair, said.

Eren got to his feet and rubbed some blood off his mouth. He growled at them, almost as if he was an aggravated wolf. Annie let him go and stood in front of him

"So your going to beat the shit out of him just cause he interrupted your peace and quiet?!" She exclaimed, not understanding

"Yeah, that's basically it!" The tallest in the group said, also bald. He cracked his knuckles

"What a bunch of jackasses..." Annie muttered, getting into a fighting stance. She knew that these guys wouldn't let up since they kept inching towards them every sentence.

Eren went to her side, putting his fists up as well

"I got myself into this mess, I can get myself out!" He said to her

"That's not going to stop me" Annie replied bluntly.

Eren gulped, noticing a similarity in Annie and Mikasa. One of them had had enough and charged at Annie. She noticed an easy opening and kicked her left leg up, hitting the guy square in the jaw and knocking him out cold. Eren saw that her leg went straight up like Annie was doing the splits but while standing up. She slowly let her leg descend, not letting her eyes off the men. They were obviously startled, I mean, who wouldn't be? A five foot, 119-pound girl had just knocked a 6'6, 250-pound looking dude in a single kick. Eren was speechless. He was used to seeing women take on dudes, especially when Mikasa had to save him so much, but Mikasa had never one-shotted someone.

"Which one of you meatheads is next?" She asked boredly

The tall man rushed toward her, sending a kick to her side. She easily caught it and slammed him into the grey car that Eren had landed on previously. He was dazed for a moment, and Annie used it to swing her right fist towards his jaw, again knocking someone out. Eren then spotted what she was doing. Annie purposely targeted the jaw for an easy K.O, probably not wanting to fight for long. The last two rushed toward her, she ducked their punches before tripping them with her arms. They both fell on their backs, and Annie slammed her sneaker into the small man's stomach, winding him. The full haired one stood up, only to be kicked thru a car window by Annie. She then picked the short man up and threw him onto the sidewalk. She dusted her hands off and slid them into her hoodie pockets, making her way back to the car. Eren looked at the unconscious men on the ground, and the man who was kicking into a car window. He knew Annie did martial arts, but holy _shit_. She literally obliterated them in under a minute. Eren made a mental note on not to piss off Annie.

They sat in the car, getting a bit prepped before they left. Eren looked over at Annie, who was shifting slightly in her seat.

"Thanks, Annie," Eren said, blushing

"For what?" Annie asked, forgetting about the beating she had laid on four grown men earlier

"For saving my ass back there, you were pretty amazing" He exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I wasn't that amazing" She looked away feeling herself reddening.

"Don't say that! Your amazing, Annie! I bet you could totally beat Mikasa in a fight, and I haven't met anyone who probably can beside you!"

Annie got even redder. She had heard the stories of how inhumanly strong Mikasa was, being able to punch a hole in solid concrete without trying. Now that she thought of it, Mikasa didn't take any kind of martial arts. She could probably beat the girl, especially if Mikasa uses pure strength alone. Afterall, she just showed what would happen if someone tried that against her a few minutes ago. Eren started the car and they began pulling out. As they passed the office, Annie saw the four dudes slowly getting up. She shot them a deadly smirk, mocking them further. They couldn't do anything else, as Eren pulled out onto the road and sped off. When they got to the college, it was already 8:30. Annie noted they still had half an hour to get a tiny bit ready for class. Eren drove around campus, seeing that almost every parking spot was taken. Annie started to get impatient and tap her toes. When they finally found one, it was the furthest parking spot away from the entrance. Annie groaned, seeing how it was now 8:45. They burst out of the car, frantically grabbing their things they brought with them to the hotel. Annie bolted towards the entrance, leaving Eren in her dust. He sped after her, even if it was useless as she was much faster than him and already further ahead. It took a full five minutes until she reached the entrance. Annie may have been fast, but the campus was _huge._ She ran into the college, eying the stairs up to their rooms. She ran up them and made a beeline for her and Erens room. Eren finally had made it to the entrance, gasping for air. He was not in any bit athletic, knowing his muscle was from puberty and not working out like Annie's had been.

Annie got to the door, trying to open it crazily but soon realized that _Eren_ had the key. She groaned loudly and slammed her palm against their door. Annie ran back towards the steps, now dodging students who were leaving their rooms for class. She barely dodged Reiner, who had forcefully shoved his door open.

"Watch where you are going damn it!" Annie yelled back at him.

While she wasn't looking, she ran right into someone. She got up a bit dazed, seeing Mikasa who was also on the ground.

"Sorry about that, Mika," Annie said getting up and offering a hand, trying to be nice.

Mikasa didn't accept the hand, and instead got up and walked away after gathering her things.

 _What's got her panties in a twist?_ Annie thought as she grew a bit frustrated.

She jumped from the top of the stairs, landing on the floor at the bottom. Students watched her land gracefully before breaking out into a sprint out the entrance looking for Eren. She saw no one, again growling in frustration. Annie assumed he was still in the car and ran full speed back there. Little did she know, Eren had made it to their room and was inside grabbing his and her backpacks. He looked around the room for Annie, not realizing that she couldn't have got in without the key. Annie made it back to the car, seeing no one even around it. She screamed a curse and kicked a tree before sprinting back towards the entrance. Eren exited the room, walking around to find Annie. The class had already started, and he knew Annie wouldn't go without her supplies. He walked towards the entrance and outside, only to see Annie running full speed towards the entrance with rage and her eyes.

Annie jumped from the bottom of the steps all the way to the top, right next to Annie.

"H-here's your stuff.." He handed her his pack.

She sighed, thanking him. They walked to class, both heavily exhausted. Eren lazily pushed open the doors for class, Annie rolled her eyes because he made it look like the hardest thing in the world. Unfourtanltly, the door made a very loud sound and everyone turned their attention towards the pair. Annie immediately felt embarrassed, not wanting so many eyes on her at once. She looked at her friends, seeing Mikasa especially glare at them. Hanji had even stopped teaching to look up at the pair. Her eyes looked interested, letting this scene play out. Annie and Eren silently made their way to their seats, trying to shake off the stares. When they got down to their seats, Annie and Eren noticed a new bunch of people around. Annie immediately recognized several people. The first was her friend, Hitch, someone who had endlessly teased her over the years about practically everything. Then she noticed Thomas, who was now sitting next to a nervous looking Mina. Marlo waved at Annie and she nodded, acknowledging his presence. Marlo didn't seem offended, as this was the first time Annie had actually responded to his greetings. Annie wondered why they were here now, but remembered that they took a mini-course before being able to regularly attend classes.

Hitch immediately pulled out her stupid grin, seeing Annie with another boy. Annie rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what she was thinking. As soon as Annie and Eren sat down in their seats, Hitch grabbed her nose and waved her hand in front of her wildly. Annie raised an eyebrow.

"Holy crap, you guys reek!" She exclaimed.

Since the room was silent, everyone heard and laughed. Hanji even snickered. Annie and Eren blushed. Annie than thought about how she ran back and forth all morning, got into a fight, went to Air Palace yesterday and exhausted herself, and slept beside Eren, without taking a shower at _all._ She then thought about how Eren must have smelled worse. They must have got used to each other smelling bad since they had spent all night together. Everyone else around them started to notice the smell and moved several seats away. Reiner and Bert moved, Connie and Sasha, even Marco and Marlo moved. Soon, it was just Annie, Mikasa and Eren sitting in three seats, surrounded by now empty ones. Mikasa tried to endure it but eventually had moved with the others. Annie felt so embarrassed, hiding her blush by burying her face in her palms. Eren was also equally as embarrassed but tried to look strong. Hanji than put a hand over her mouth, concocting several scenarios that could have played out in her mind before this had happened.

"So, not only have you shown up late to class, you also reek and indirectly cause every student around you two to move? And you two seem quite exhausted, why would this be?" Hanji asked them in front of everyone.

"I-Its kind of a long story, I don't really feel comfortable explaining it," Eren said, wanting to immediately move on.

Annie wanted to die right there, knowing how badly that sounded, especially to someone as pervy and insane as Hanji. Annie's prediction became true when the woman put on a goofy and stupid looking grin.

"Alright, I'll let this pass because I know how you kids can get all alone in your rooms at night. But make sure to set an alarm or something before you pass out on top of each other, so you can get here on time. Maybe clean up, too" Hanji said trying to hold back laughs. "Make sure to use protection too, don't want any pregnant college students do we?" Hanji added winking.

The heat coming off Annie's cheeks could of probably of melted a glacier. Eren felt himself get a tingle on his back and he blushed along with Annie. Hitch burst out into laughter, making Annie want to dig a hole and never want to climb out. Mikasa immediately snapped the pencil in her hand and glared at Annie as if her suspicions had been confirmed.

"N-No! I-It's not like that!" Eren retorted. Hanji just chuckled.

"Sureeeee" The woman wanted to just burst out laughing but controlled herself.

Eren groaned and placed a hand on his forehead. Annie was now fully hunched over, face still as deep in her hands as it could get.

 _This can not get any worse!_ Annie thought.


	12. Levi Makes it Shine

**AN: I am going to note that Christmas is around the corner for them, but I am going to do Thanksgiving. I know that they are German or whatever, but I have this set in a country** ** _like_** **America. I also see it as an opportunity for fluff. Annd, I know since Mikasa won't end up with Eren in the end, she has to be with _someone_ else to make her happier than she would have been with Eren, right? Also, if you wonder why everyone calls Erwin and Hanji just by their first and not their last names, its because they are more laid back than the other teachers at the university and don't bother with formalities. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Annie and Eren walked alone to the next class like they have been since this morning. Noone dared to stand next to them, and Annie just _wished_ this day would end. Hanji had spread that rumor she made to _all_ of her friends, which were other teachers! Erwin made a comment about it, Mr. Zacharias did several times, and Annie just _knew_ Mrs. Ral would at least snicker or blush when Annie and Eren walked in together. Eren recalled when Mr. Zacharias had to leave the room because of his sense of smell, Hanji had to drag him out and clog his nose so he would be able to teach again. Annie stopped outside the door to Mrs. Rals room and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked as he walked up beside her.

"I just don't wanna be embarrassed again. It's been happening all day, I thought I would have been over it by now but I'm not." Annie replied.

"It'll be fine, the most Mrs. Ral would do is blush or snicker. She would never purposely embarrass you, well Hanji or the other teachers didn't mean too either but you get my point!" Eren said trying to cheer Annie up.

"Alright, ok Ill calm down. Let's just get this over with" Annie said walking into the room.

Annie and Eren looked for Mrs. Ral, but no one saw her. Instead, they saw a short man sitting behind her desk with a spray bottle and rags. Annie recognized the man as Levi, the man who drove her back to college one day in October. Eren had no clue who he was. Levi glared at the two, with a look of disappointment on his face.

"You're late." Levi simply stated

"Thanks, I couldn't have known that myself" Eren stated, not wanting to put up with a strangers BS.

Annie punched Eren in the arm. She gave him a death stare while they sat down, everyone moved as always. Annie looked down at feet. They were killing her, she hadn't taken her shoes off all day. Annie usually would take them off in class, but when she did she never smelled like shit like she did now. Annie _really_ needed new shoes.

"Looks like this one has a mouth, great" Levi sighed, sipping some tea Annie and Eren didn't see before.

"Woah, looks like you really know your stuff," Eren said sarcastically. Annie muttered an "Oh my god" into her hands.

"Look, brat, this isn't Highschool. I'm not going to put up with your childish shit, this is College. Adults are here. Act like one." Levi retorted, trying to shut Eren up for the rest of the period. Hitch snickered.

Annie told Eren that Levi was Mrs. Rals fiance. Levi had told them to call him Mr. Ackerman, but Annie still called him Levi and he didn't mind since they had sorta formed a friendship since every time she went to the store he drove her home. Annie also told Eren that Mrs. Ral got sick and had to take the day off. Eren asked why she knew this, and Annie said she and Levi were friends and she had his number and they talked a decent amount. Eren thought about how it was weird someone over thirty was befriending a twenty-year-old, but he rubbed the feeling off. Eren did note some of it had to do with jealousy, but he didn't want to dwell on that. He didn't actually teach much, he just seemed to bicker back and forth with Hitch and Eren all period. When the period finally did end, Annie went and apologized to Levi for Eren and Hitch. He nodded, understanding that some people are like that. He also gave her some soap, noticing how dirty she looked. Annie blushed and scurried off back to Eren.

They went back to their room and settled in. Eren stood for a moment, taking in the absolutely insane day they just had. He recalled everything. Eren was thrown onto the hood of a car, Annie beat the shit out of 4 huge dudes, they couldn't find any parking spaces, Annie ran around the campus, Eren and Annie were relentlessly teased by Ymir and Hitch, He and Hitch verbally battled Levi, it was too much to keep track of for him. Annie popped her head out of their bedroom, hiding the rest of her body behind the door. Eren assumed she was naked.

"Hey, I'm taking a shower. So try not to walk in on me, unless you want another shampoo bottle thrown at your head" Annie said, recalling that time Eren did just that.

Eren nodded and blushed, he had remembered that day as if it was yesterday. That image of Annie fresh out of the shower was forever engraved in his mind, no matter how much he wanted to forget. Annie left him to himself and got in the shower, finally getting all the gunk and stink off of her. She let the warm water splash against her body, enjoying the heat of it. She practically drooled as the water ran down her back. As she showered, Eren decided to look around for that Washer and Dryer Reiner said that they had. It couldn't have been hard to find, their room was way too small. He couldn't find anything until he got an idea. He remembered that in Secret Agent movies, there was always a hidden door or something that led them to what they needed. He started fiddling around with the walls, looking under the couch and moving his hand around, going to the bed, checking the ceiling. He did almost everything he could, leaning against the wall. He looked at the paint on the walls, seeing that the shade of blue that he was leaning against was different from the others. Eren initially brushed it off until he thought 'Why not?".

Eren backed up, running into the wall and bursting thru, getting dust and all sorts of stuff in his eyes and on his face.

"What the fuck was that, Eren?!" Annie yelled from the shower.

"U-Uh, Nothing!" Eren yelled back, scared he might end up with his head stuck in the ceiling.

Annie knew it was something, but went back to soaping up her body and ignoring him. Eren looked in the hole he had created, shining a flashlight and seeing a switch. He flipped it and a giant light turned on above him. Eren covered his eyes, but when he moved his arm he saw a brand new looking Washer and Dryer. The room was all dusty, and he needed to clean it. He sighed. Eren texted Reiner and Jean, telling them he needed help later after Annie was out of the shower. Eren didn't need to add the last part, and he didn't know why he did. Reiner and Jean agreed, having nothing else to do. Eren heard the water turn off, noting that Annie was done.

"H-Hey, Eren! Can you do me a favor?" Annie yelled/asked from the shower.

"Yeah!" He said back slightly opening the door.

"I need a towel," She said bluntly.

"O-Ok!" Eren replied.

He got and handed Annie her grey towel, watching her hand grab it from behind the curtain. She noticed he was still there. Eren didn't know why, but he just started to zone out after he handed her the towel.

"You can leave now," Annie said behind the curtain, blushing now that he wouldn't leave.

"Oh, sorry!" Eren quickly said as he left Annie to her business.

Annie dried off, throwing on her lazy white shirt and her last pair of jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror, tucking her shirt in and putting her hair back up in her messy bun. She took a quick whiff of herself and smiled, now she smelled good. She threw her dirty clothes in the overflowing dirty clothes basket and sighed. She turned and then saw a giant Eren sized hole in the wall, seeing a washer and dryer inside. Eren was sweeping and trying to dust at the same time. Annie quickly backed up, not wanting to get dirty again.

"The fuck is this, Eren!" Annie said, trying to figure out why there was a giant hole in their wall accompanied by a washer and dryer.

Before Eren responded, he noticed Annie had stopped calling him "Yaeger". He smiled and told her what he had done. She sighed but seemed grateful now that they didn't have to use the coin laundry. Eren told Reiner and Jean to head over, and they were there within ten minutes. Annie got confused because they had cleaning outfits on but remembered that they were probably about to help Eren clean in there. Reiner acknowledged Annie didn't smell bad anymore and she blushed, pushing him into the laundry room. After about an hour of the three men pathetically trying to clean, Annie got sick of it and called Levi. He seemed a tad annoyed that Eren was going to be there, but Annie was his friend so he came anyway. Annie forgot, looking at her calendar after her call, that Thanksgiving was around the corner. But then Reiner told her that they are going to get a week off after this one. Annie sighed in relief.

Levi arrived shortly after, walking in in full cleaning attire. He was shown the laundry room. Eren was desperately trying to dust but kept sneezing. Levi ordered Eren into the bathroom to take a shower since no one wanted to smell him, Annie sat on the bed and Reiner and Jean chilled on the couch while Levi got to work. After half an hour, Levi had the room sparkling. He threw out the piece of wall Eren smashed in, cleaned up the rubble and left. Annie thanked him and walked into the room, testing out to see if the machines worked. To her surprise, they did. She threw their dirty clothes in and happily walked back to the bed. Annie felt so much better. She had those crappy shoes off, the laundry room was clean, _she_ was clean. Annie closed her eyes and put her head on a pillow, not noticing Reiner and Jean leaving. Annie then got a text from Mina, asking about what was going on. Annie texted her that Eren found a secret room, not telling her it was for laundry so she wouldn't freeload off of them. Mina seemed confused but went back to her thing. Annie knew that Mina had a room right next to them with Thomas, she just didn't think Mina would care about the noises.

Annie closed her eyes, fantasizing some more. She hadn't had time to do this lately and figured it was time. She made sure that the bedroom door was closed and she let herself drift off.

 _Annie was sitting at her friend's house, on their bed. Eren walked into the room and gave her a devious smile, Annie blushed. He took his shirt off, revealing his abs. He walked over to the bed and climbed over her, she put her hands above her head after laying down. She didn't do anything, letting him start to unbuckle his jeans as he was on his knees over her chest. She bit her lip and watched as he slowly pulled them down along with his briefs, revealing his massive-_

"Annie?" Eren said, seeing the girl on the bed biting her lip and blushing.

Annie quickly opened her eyes, letting her bush become redder as she was just caught.

"W-What!?" She said pretty loudly as she sat up and tried to put up a menacing face. It failed.

"Oh, Sorry I just wanted to know if you were ok!" Eren said defensively.

"I was just, uh, in deep thought! Just don't interrupt me next time!" Annie got up and walked to the kitchen, making something to eat.

Eren wondered why she seemed so flustered, she was just laying down. Eren shook it off and joined her.

 **end. Liked making this chapter! I'm going to do a time skip to Thanksgiving next chapter though since I don't wanna dwell here long.**


	13. Thanksgiving before Thanksgiving

**AN: Alright, its time for the time skip! I am going to explain here though about the situation since it'll be complicated to do in the story. Annie is going to Eren's house for Thanksgiving dinner since they do it a day early since Grisha and Carla always have work on Thanksgiving day. Annie goes to her house on Thanksgiving day with Eren. The reason they are going together is that** ** _both_** **of each other's parents believe they are dating. This was all because Eren messed up his sentences when talking to his Mom, who happened to be friends with Annie's mom. Carla blabbed to her, and now Annie and Eren's parents think that the two are dating. Annie got a little pissed but obviously didn't mind. Eren didn't mind either, seeing this as a chance to make some actual moves on her. They practice all week being a fake couple, tons of fluff. They never practice kissing, Eren always gets nervous and chickens out and pisses Annie off. Annie tells Hitch the situation, and Hitch teases her initially but begins to teach her stuff that couples do. Eren doesn't tell Mikasa, so it's going to be a surprise during Dinner. Mikasa doesn't even know Annie's coming. Before they leave for home the day before Thanksgiving, Eren says she can go before him since he has to do one more practice session with Anine. Mikasa is disappointed but follows his orders. He and Annie awkwardly practice lovey-dovey small talk and make up fake stories. Eren dresses up in a button up shirt and generic Khaki pants. Annie would have been disgusted if it was another guy, but since its Eren, she thinks it's cute but never admits it. Annie wears a girly ass dress, likes it because it reminds her of home but Eren doesn't like it when girls wear girly stuff but didn't care since he wants Annie to be happy. Eren remembers Mikasa took the car, Annie calls up Levi and he takes them cause he has nothing else to do because Petra is hanging with her family and they don't like Levi. Levi drops them off. Also, Zeke doesn't make an appearance here but don't worry, he's still going to show up later. Now here we are, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Annie stared at the giant door to Eren's house in front of her and gets a bit nervous. She gripped Eren's hand tightly, putting on their Relationship act. Eren blushed as her grip tightened. He took his fist and knocked on the door three times. Annie heard excited scuffling before Carla came to the door. Carla opened it and saw Annie in her grey girly dress, and Eren in his button up shirt and Khakis and squealed. The pair blushed, she was acting like this was the first girl Eren had brought to Thanksgiving. Annie had no idea that that was the truth. They make their way to the dinner table, holding hands. Mikasa is all dressed up, but she pays no attention to the food and instead just has this flabbergasted look on her face as she looks at Annie and Eren holding hands. Mikasa wanted to demand to know what was going on right then and there but didn't want to cause a scene. Annie and Eren took a seat next to her. Mikasa looked over at Annie, who was in the middle of her and Eren and almost imploded right there. Mikasa kept her cool and the family began dinner.

"Are you going to introduce us to her, Eren?" Carla asked getting a bit impatient, wanting to get introduced even though she already knew the girl because of her mom.

"O-Oh, I forgot! Mom, Dad, this is Annie" Eren said holding her hand again.

"Oh my, she is certainly a cute one. You have good taste, Eren!" Carla said smiling.

"So, who made the first move?" Grisha asked casually as he cut some turkey for himself.

"I did. Eren was too shy" Annie replied giving a smile. They didn't panic because they had planned for this.

Grisha nodded and smiled, Carla took some pictures after taking a bite of food. Mikasa just got even more enraged, thinking Annie had seduced Eren. Mikasa's fork bent a little as she ate her food. Annie gave a silent sigh of relief. A few minutes had passed, and Mikasa was thinking of a way to get back at Annie. She quickly thought of something. Mikasa grabbed the salt at the opposite side of the table, "accidentally" knocking Annie's drink onto the blondes food.

"Whoops," Mikasa said sarcastically, although only Annie picked it up.

Annie gave Mikasa a glare, realizing the girl wasn't going to give up. During the week before the dinner, Annie had figured out Mikasa had been crushing on ERen as well. She found out from Marco, who accidentally blabbed to her after constant pressuring. Annie dumped her soda covered food in the trash, disappointed that she didn't get to eat it. While Annie was sitting back down, Mikasa cut a _huge_ piece of turkey for herself. Annie got a bit frustrated, as she loved Turkey and Mikasa just fucking stole 3/4ths of the damn thing. Annie knew that this meant war. The blonde used the salt, slightly unscrewing it before she put it back. Mikasa then grabbed it, wanting to lightly salt her food, but the whole cap came off and Salt dumped onto her food. Annie chuckled. Mikasa knew Annie was behind this and shoved the food into her mouth. Her eyes watered as the salt burned her tongue, but she stayed strong and chewed on. Annie watched Mikasa gulp it down and chug her glass of water. Annie snickered. Mikasa tried the same a few minutes later, except with a bottle of Ketchup. Annie was wise, however, as she screwed it back on before putting ketchup on her food. Mikasa growled and gripped her fork again. Carla chuckled under her breath and went to put her dish away. Grisha also finished and followed Carla.

"Seem's like there's a mini-war going on back there, huh?" Grisha said putting his dish in the sink.

"Well, Eren is just like you. He isn't the only one who had two girls fighting for him" Carla chuckled.

Grisha smiled, remembering his high school days when the daughter of the Mayor, Dina Fritz, had a crush on him. Carla did too, and they would relentlessly compete for his affection.

"Like father, like son," Grisha said as he and Carla walked into the living room to watch T.V.

Eren soon finished his meal, getting up to place his plate in the sink. Annie quickly got up

"Here, let me take it for you!" Annie offered

"No, I will, Eren!" Mikasa said getting up and offering as well

"Uh..." Eren stood a bit flabbergasted before he mindlessly handed Annie the plate since she was closer.

Annie shot a victory grin back at Mikasa, who gritted her teeth. After placing both their plates in the sink, Annie and Eren sat down in the living room with his parents. Mikasa was heard doing the dishes, everyone assumed it was to vent. Eren decided this was the time to ask if Annie could spend the night, just so she doesn't have to get a ride all the way to _her_ parent's house so late. Carla and Grisha agreed, not minding and understanding the situation. After about an hour of watching TV, it is decided that it's time for bed. Grisha heads upstairs, Mikasa does the same but sends a glare towards Annie. Annie rolls her eyes, heading to Eren's room. Eren went to follow her but was stopped by Carla. He looks back at her, slightly confused. She hands him something, he didn't see what it was.

"Stay safe sweetie!" Carla teased her son

"M-Mom!" Eren exclaims and blushes when he sees the condoms she placed in his hands.

Carla giggles and goes off to bed, leaving Eren flustered. Eren stares at the condoms before sliding them in his back pocket, not knowing that they are slightly sticking out of his pocket. As he passes the bathroom, Mikasa turns her head to get a quick "peek" before bed, only to see condoms sticking out of his pocket. She drops her toothbrush in the sink, her bangs covered her eyes and her mouth was left wide open. She couldn't even process a rational thought as Eren went into his room and closed the door behind him. Mikasa just stood there silently.

Eren walked in. Annie sat on his bed, taking her new but tight dance shoes off. She frowned, they were too tight as well as her old sneakers. Eren walked over to the window, shutting it and fiddling with the blinds. Annie looked at him as he pathetically tried to close the blinds. She averted her eyes to his legs than let them slowly trail up. Her eyes led up to a certain place on Eren's body and Annie felt herself thinking of fantasies again until she was brought back when she moved her eyes slightly to the left and saw the condoms hanging out of his back pockets.

 _"When the fuck..."_ Annie thought, losing balance in her legs and landing on the bed.

Annie rubbed her temples. So much had just happened within the span of a minute and it gave her a headache.

 _"Why would he need those? Is he planning to..."_ Annie blushed

Annie sighed, looking around for Eren's dresser. She got up and made her way too it after she asked Eren a question.

"I can wear some of your clothes until we get back to our room, right?" Annie asked.

"Y-Yeah, some of it might be small though. I packed all my clothes that fit me in my backpack and brought it to the first day." Eren warned her.

Annie sighed. Of course, they would be too small, that's just Annie's luck. She didn't mind though, it's not like she's gonna let his parents see her again, right? Annie dug thru the drawer, finding a single big shirt. She smiled and threw it on the bed. Eren looked back, seeing she picked out his favorite shirt. He thought he lost it years ago, it was a picture of a small dog and a cat laying together in a shoe. Eren blushed, thinking of the shirt as embarrassing. Annie saw almost nothing she could wear on her bottom half.

"You don't have any..shorts or anything?" Annie asked, blushing

"U-uh, no. I took them all with me to the college, I didn't have a lot since we always wash our clothes" Eren tried to explain.

Annie groaned. Looks like she was going to have to wake up and just wear her panties and his giant shirt. Annie thought it might have been big enough to go down to her thighs, and that soothed her thoughts a bit. Annie took her dress off, folding it and putting it on top of the dresser. Eren stared at her, she was only in her bra and panties. She turned around and blushed, getting a bit agitated.

"What? I don't know what you're so surprised about, you've seen me naked before!" Annie exclaimed, turning around. "What's so special about me in my underwear and bra?" Annie added more silently

Unfourtanitly, right when she said the first part, Mikasa was walking past on the way to her room. Mikasa froze once more, only to hear some mumblings and the bed squeaking after that. Mikasa just stood there, trying to convince herself she didn't just hear that.

Annie sat on the bed, crossing her arms. She then got under the covers, taking her sweet little time as Eren hurridly got ready. He finally threw his shirt off, fiddling with his Khakis. Annie just wanted to sleep, but she was not going to turn the light off without Eren in bed. She kicked the covers off and went over to him. Mikasa heard something and looked thru the keyhole of the door. She saw Annie on her knees, unbuckling Eren's pants. Mikasa noticed the blonde was in her undergarments. Mikasa put her hand over her mouth, she got up and angrily stormed to her room.

Annie got on her knees so she could easily unbuckle his pants. She undid his buckle, ripping it completely out of his Khakis. Eren blushed, and couldn't help but let dirty thoughts enter his mind as Annie was on her knees unbuckling his pants. He blushed while she ripped it out. Eren felt his Khaki's slowly start to inch down by there selves. Before they both knew it, his pants slid down to his shoes and Annie had Eren's bulge in her face. Annie didn't expect them to fall, and out of instinct, she punched him there with a yell. She immediately regretted it.

Eren felt the color wash from his face, he covered it with his hands and fell to his knees. Annie got up, letting Eren fall face first with his rear in the air. She heard whimpering from him and felt incredibly guilty

"S-Sorry! It just surprised me, I'm so so sorry!" Annie said trying to help him up.

After some struggling, Eren felt the pain wash away. Annie kept apologizing and begging for forgiveness. He said he forgave her and it wasn't that big a deal. Annie sighed and laid back down. Eren joined her and pulled the sheets over them. He reached over and shut the light off. Annie lasted about 7 seconds before she scooted closer to Eren. He accepted it and scooted back towards her. They soon fell asleep.

 _ **In the Morning**_

Annie awoke to find herself laying on top of Eren, her hair down like she had it before she went to bed. Her ear was pressed against the middle of his chest, and she could hear his heartbeat. She laid there with her eyes open, looking around. She suddenly felt and heard his heart beat faster, then she looked up and she saw that he was now awake. Annie didn't know how to feel when she felt his heartbeat rise again when they're eyes met. She had hoped it meant something, and that they could end up together _for real_ after this. They laid there for a while, pretending not to notice each other so that they could lay there longer. Eventually, Eren had to get up. Annie whined rolled off onto the bed, but he left her with the warm sheets. Eren went and slipped on some small shorts from his teenage years, along with a tight shirt. He felt a little embarrassed when he caught Annie staring at him putting the tight clothes on, but shrugged it off and carried on. He walked downstairs to see his parents and Mikasa already eating breakfast. As usual, Grisha read the paper, Mikasa chewed on some pancakes and Carla sipped on some coffee. Eren got a cheeky grin from Carla and he blushed. He grabbed some food and began eating.

"Where's Annie?" Carla asked.

"She's still exhausted from last night," Eren said, not realizing how bad that sounded.

"Ah, I see.." Carla giggled.

"Hmph" Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Eren said now knowing what he said

"You don't have to hide it Eren, it's only natural," Grisha said from behind the paper.

Eren gave up trying to explain and took a bite of his pancakes. After a few minutes, Annie groggily walked down the stairs wearing Eren's shirt. She got a cat like face from Carla and a death stare from Mikasa. Much to Annie's pleasure, his shirt covered all the way down to her thighs and covers her lower half. She sits next to Eren, still a little tired. Eren offered her some of his pancakes. She got another fork and cut a piece off for herself. They sat together eating the same pancake for a while before noticing everyone staring.

"What?" Eren said with his mouth full.

"Nothing, that's just super cute!" Carla squealed.

Annie and Eren blushed. They finished breakfast, no one seemed to suspect that Annie wasn't wearing any shorts under Erens shirt. The pair headed back upstairs, getting ready to leave back for the room. Annie grabbed their clothes they wore last night, Eren grabbed everything else and they headed to the car. Eren said a quick goodbye to his parents. Mikasa drove the pair back to the room. While they were driving, Eren sat up front with Mikasa. Annie sat in the back and Mikasa tried to make it as uncomfortable as she could for her. The tension in the car was skyrocketing every second until Eren and Annie got out and headed for their rooms. Mikasa sighed, waiting a few minutes before heading to hers as well.


	14. Broken Nose and a Jealous Mikasa

**Heyo! Happy New Year~! I know some of you guys asked about Zeke, and I'm going to explain. I am doing it since Annie doesn't really care, and Eren forgets constantly. Grisha _used_ to date Dina and got married and had a child (Zeke). After Dina cheated on him, he got a divorce and married Carla and had Eren. Zeke became a famous Baseball player and doesn't get to hang out with his family much. He makes an appearance in a later chapter tho, and I'm not saying when because its supposed to be a surprise! For inspiration, I play the Sims 3 and try to model my sims after AoT characters, but I haven't got much yet. So it's going a tad slow xD Been getting a bit into Jean x Annie too, unexpected tbh. Also checked out that other side, mini, AoT thing called Picture Drama or something. It obviously had a budget, and the endings to the episodes got boring after a while but it was overall enjoyable. One last thing, I promise, I gave Annie a mother in this cause I feel bad for the girl. Anyway, hope ya like the chap! P.S: Next chapter will be the dinner. Another like, few hour time skip.**

Eren stood in the shower, letting the hot water pour down his body. He recalled the fight Annie had gotten into at the hotel, and bit his lip. He was upset he couldn't help her, but also felt even more useless. All his life, Mikasa had saved his ass over and over several times a day, and it seemed that Annie was beginning to take over her role. Eren knew he couldn't have people protect him his whole life. He came to the verdict that he would ask Annie to train him, probably after dinner with her family. The brunette figured that he could at least do something to make him more useful. Eren then turned the shower off, starting to dry off.

Eren stepped out of the tub, throwing the towel on the ground. He quickly realized his mistake and instead hung it up on the rack, remembering how Annie hated picking up after him after he took a shower. Eren wasn't trying to get on her bad side, yet, rather her bedside. On second thought, Eren thought that didn't make sense since they shared a bed. He then realized how stupid that sounded, and began getting dressed. Eren picked up his dirty clothes and threw them in the washer, he was going to have to wear them again later. He walked back into the bedroom, wiping his hands on his clothes. Grey sweatpants and an old baggy white shirt wasn't the best looking, but Eren was just lounging until his clothes were clean.

He looked on the bed, seeing Annie laying down with her phone. Being nosy, he unnoticeably laid down and leaned over to sneak a peek at her phone. Eren saw she was texting someone, but couldn't see anything more before Annie elbowed him in the nose.

"The fuck!" Eren yelled as he held his nose, blood pouring onto his hands. He rolled off the bed onto the floor.

Annie looked a bit concerned after seeing his blood. She hoped he was ok, but decided to keep quiet about it.

"Sorry. You could try asking, you know" Annie said referring to her texts. She returned to her texting.

Eren grumbled, she was right, but he didn't think he deserved _that_. He got up and went to tend to his wounds. Eren looked in the mirror, touching his nose. It was obviously broken, but Eren figured it would heal in three weeks. It wasn't the first time he broke his nose, Eren could recall several times he broke it. It was honestly a miracle that it still retained its original shape. He sighed, cleaning the blood, reshaping his nose, and put medicine on the open wound and bandaged it.

While Eren checked and tended to his nose, Annie continued texting. Usually, she wasn't so uptight about letting people see her conversations, but this one was actually about Eren. Annie had been talking about Eren with Mina since the question came up after Mina confessed her feelings for Marco. Mina understood, once liking Eren herself around Halloween, for like a week before moving onto Marco. Annie understood that all too well, Mina was notorious for moving on so quickly between crushes like that. But her affection for Marco had held on for an unusual amount of time. Back to the main subject, Annie had told someone her feelings for once. Mina acknowledged this, thinking about how out of character Annie had been since they got to college. She didn't sleep in so much, she hanged out with Hitch, Sasha and herself less, seemed more cheerful and her overall mood had changed. It's like she was a completely different person, but Annie said she knew and was trying to return to normal and that was the whole reason she was talking to Mina.

Annie thought that if maybe, she and Eren got together for real, she would be normal again. As she wondered about herself, Eren walked back in with a band-aid on his nose. Annie went wide-eyed and sat up when she saw him. Eren saw her and knew what to say.

"It's fine, Annie. Just a broken nose, I'm used to it" Eren said sitting down next to her

"O-Oh, I'm really sorry. I don't know how to control myself sometimes.." Annie started

"Nah, really it's fine. Don't worry about it, seriously." Eren replied trying to comfort her.

Annie sighed, giving up trying to explain why breaking your nose is, in fact, _not_ fine. Annie wanted to go on with her texting, but realized not much was left to talk about. She decided that she was done for now, and headed to the living room to play the PS4. Eren just sat on his phone, checking texts from Mikasa.

 _Mikasa: Why was she at dinner with us? Why did mom and dad think you guys were a couple?_

 _Eren: I accidentally told them I was dating Annie_

 _Mikasa: What?! Why would 'date' and 'Annie' be in the same sentence?!_

 _Eren: Why does it matter?_

 _Mikasa: I'm your sister and I'm trying to protect you!_

 _Eren: I don't know how many times I've told you I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 20, so are you._

 _Mikasa: You know that won't change anything_

 _Eren: Why do you seem overprotective lately? You just starting like that after I started hanging out with Annie._

 _Mikasa: She's bad news, I can tell it by her eyes. Haven't you seen them?_

 _Eren: If you got to know her, you'd see that they aren't always lifeless. Oh, now I get it. You're jealous, aren't you?_

 _Mikasa: I am not jealous_

 _Eren: Haha! Yeah, you are, why else would we even have this conversation?_

 _Mikasa: I'm not!_

 _Eren: Yeah_

 _Mikasa: No_

 _Eren: Yeah_

 _Mikasa: No_

 _Eren: Yeah_

 _Mikasa: No! Enough of this, ill see you later, Eren._

That was the final text. Eren knew it was because she was jealous, he was just cursing himself for not noticing earlier.

 **end. Yeah, yeah I know it was short but I hadn't updated in a while. The thing that I have been fearing has finally come back, writer's block. But I'll continue updating. The thing is, I don't wanna drag out chapters and the story in general. This was supposed to be like, 20 chapters. Now it looks like it'll be 30 to 57.87. Also, I read some of the Manga of Attack on Titan: Junior High and laughed my ass off at a certain scene. It's the dodgeball one, Reiner gets out and Annie says, I shit you not, "You're hella weak". I never imagined someone like Annie to say that xD Anyway, hope you liked the chapter.**


	15. Actual Thanksgiving

**Timeskip to dinner w/ Annie's family, cause I cant make up random stuff to lead up to it anymore xD Anyway, I read the reviews and loved em as always. I kinda feel like saying that all the time makes your reviews seem less special, but Idk. But honestly, your reviews did actually inspire to work on this right after I saw them! Taking all ideas into consideration, planning on extending my chapter range to like 30 to 40. I have a slight idea of how to end this, but really am trying to give Mikasa and Bert a happy ending since both of their love interests are unavailable. Also, don't think Annie's dad had an official name so I gave him one. Also gave Annie a mother. And one more thing, read the new chapter of Not in Here Please, It was definitely worth the wait honestly. Even though the chapter was short it was pretty entertaining, what do you guys think about it? Lol, I was honestly too shy to give another review XD Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Before they knocked on the door, Annie and Eren took a moment or two to prep. After building up their courage, Annie knocked on the door. Slight scuffling was heard from inside, and Eren figured it was because of how small the place was. It was a one-story house, 2 bedrooms, and 1 bathroom. Not a bad house, but this was a _bad_ neighborhood. Annie's dad, or mother, had clearly patched it up. Finally, the door was opened to reveal Annie's father. Eren watched Annie, her eyes lit up the moment she saw him. Her dad's eyes did the same before they embraced and shared a deep hug. Eren noticed that her father's leg was limping slightly, but thought none of it.

"I know it's only been a few months, but I missed you so much, Annie," Her father said.

"I missed you too" Annie replied.

She smiles and they walk into the house, Eren quickly following. The house looked very nice, although very small, there were only 3 to 4 pictures in the whole house of the family all together. Mr. Leonhardt led them to the dining room, where a blonde woman was setting down food. Eren didn't get a good look at first, but she then looked up and her eyes lit up just like Mr. Leonhardt's did when he saw Annie. She rushed over to Annie, hugging her just as tightly as her father did. The father sat down at the table, setting up his plate. Mrs. Leonhardt quickly followed after she stopped hugging Annie. Eren looked over, seeing Annie with a bright smile on her face. It was unusual to see it on someone like Annie, but he thought she looked better when she smiled.

When Annie's mother sat down, Eren got a better view of her. She had Annie's same bangs, although hers looked much sharper. Her hair was tied up in a neat, stylish bun. A complete contrast to Annie's messy one. Annie's mother was actually quite tall, towering over Annie and Mr. Leonhardt. The most noticeable thing though, just like Annie, Mrs. Leonhardt had a roman nose. Her's was much more noticeable than Annie's. Eren looked at her father, not picking up much besides that he and Annie had the same eyes. Eren sat down next to Annie, getting a plate of food.

"Mom, Dad," Annie said before everyone started eating, everyone looked at her. "This is my boyfriend, Eren. Eren, these are my parents" She went on introducing them.

"Nice to meet you, Eren," Mr. Leonhardt said shaking his hand from across the table.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Leonhardt," Eren said trying to be polite as possible.

"Ah, come on that makes me feel old" Mr. Leonhardt chuckled. "My name is actually Aaron, same as yours." He said.

"Oh wow, what is the first letter?" Eren asked

"A" Aaron responded.

They continued chatting for a minute or two while Annie sighed, looking at her mother who was smiling. 'At least they were getting along' Annie thought.

'At least they were getting along' Annie thought.

After a good amount of time talking to Annie's parents, Eren learned that her mother's name was Annabel. Apparently, they had been living in poverty their entire life. Aaron was a bartender, and a former martial artist, while Annabel was an underrated artist. Eventually, it slipped about how Aaron trained Annie. That brought back a conversation about how she saved him at a hotel, which made Annie wish she had her hoodie so she could put her hood up and hide her blush. Much to Annie's relief, they made it through dinner and everyone headed off to bed.

Annie led the boy to her room, immediately turning the light on and collapsing on her small bed. Eren looked around, seeing that it was almost like a typical room. Although it was littered with Martial Arts books, Gi's and several severely beaten kick bags. Also, there were little sized to medium sized lights scattered around the room too. Eren sat down next to her, kicking his shoes off lazily and unbuttoning his shirt slightly. Annie watched him do this, getting a bit suspicious that he was planning.

"Hey Annie, I was wondering...could you train me?" Eren said not wanting to dance around the subject.

Annie blushed sitting up.

"S-Sure, but whats with that all the sudden?" Annie asked.

"Well, I was just thinking about the hotel, and how useless I was. I just feel so useless all the time, Mikasa has protected me all my life, and your starting to take up the role. I just need to do something about it, you know?" Eren slightly ranted on.

"I understand, Eren. How about tomorrow I take you to the gym and teach you the basics?" Annie said, looking down at the floor.

Eren smiled, telling her about how great her idea was. Annie felt extremely flattered right about now, no one except her father had any interest in her fighting ability. But, it was getting pretty late so the pair got ready for bed. Annie dug thru her drawer, trying to get something for Eren to wear in the morning. Since Annie was so much smaller than Eren, it was pretty hard to find anything. She settled on some sweats and a tight tee shirt that she totally didn't pick out on purpose. Eren had already got in bed, laying in his briefs while scrolling on his phone. She was amazed how he had already made himself at home. She got in her sleeping attire, laying next to him. Unlike Eren, she actually put the covers over herself.

Eren plugged his phone in after it inevitably died a few minutes later. Since Annie didn't like the dark, Eren got up and turned the lights off while she curled up on the bed. He lied down next to her and felt her warm body mash with his. The bed was pretty small, not as big as his or the one in their room. She tossed and turned a little bit before passing out. Eren was kept awake for a while by his own thoughts about how to deal with Mikasa, and Annie's frequent sleep talking. He didn't mind it though and actually found it cute. He too eventually faded into a dream world, letting his head softly hit the pillow under him.

 _ **BEEP BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEEP**_

Annie's eyes lazily opened while her ears were greeted with an unpleasant beeping noise. The familiar sound of her alarm clock was quickly cut off as she used her arm to reach over to the bedside table and hit the clock off it, unplugging it violently in the process. Eren's eyes opened at the sound of the clock smashing loudly on the ground. The petite blond's eyes opened fully to see the former clock smashed too pieces on the ground.

"Oh fuck me," She said rubbing her eyes and sighing.

"This early?" Eren replied in a tired, confused voice, not realizing he just said his thoughts out loud.

"N-No! I didn't mean literally!" Annie said sitting up and blushing.

She would check the time on the clock, but now she was incapable of doing so. Instead, she checked her phone for the time, seeing it as 11:48 PM. She smiled, seeing that her sleeping habits seemed to be back on track. Although that could be a problem since she had to make it to class before nine, she figured Eren could wake her up. Annie hopped off the bed throwing on some PJ pants and a shirt. Annie stretches and tries to wake herself up by rubbing her face and looking outside. Eren slowly rolls out of bed and throws on the clothes Annie gave him. Said girl watched him in the reflection of the window, seeing her plan work out.

He got the sweatpants on pretty easily, but the shirt almost ripped when he forced it on his body. It was almost like he had no shirt at all since it was incredibly tight, but Eren didn't mind because he just needed something to eat before doing anything else. Annie walked closely behind him. They soon reached the kitchen table, grabbing some pancakes that Annabel had made.

They quickly ate, not socializing as much as they did the previous night. Annie told Eren to head off to the car while she said her goodbyes. After about 10 minutes, she came out and hopped in the car.

"You want to go start training after we get into our good clothes?" Annie asked Eren while looking out the window

"Sure, that's what I was planning," He said turning into campus.

Luckily the lot was practically empty because everyone was out with family. They parked close to the entrance and went inside, finding their rooms. Eren threw Annie's outstretched shirt in the basket, putting on some gym attire and packing extra street attire after. Annie did the same, putting deodorant on before they went so she didn't smell like a turkey when they walked in the gym. As they went to leave, there was a knocking on the door. Annie went to open it, revealing Mikasa standing in the doorway looking down at the girl.

"Hey," Annie said feeling her good mood slightly decline.

"Where are you two off to?" Mikasa said ignoring the smaller girl who got visibly annoyed.

"Just the gym, Annie's gonna teach me some moves," Eren announced walking next to Annie and smile.

"Why don't you teach me as well, Annie?" Mikasa asking trying to find an excuse to go with them and stalk Eren

"I don't know, Muay Thai is meant for humans, not beasts like yourself," Annie said glaring at the woman.

If looks could kill, Eren was pretty sure Annie and Mikasa would have killed each other already.

"...I'll be in the car while you two figure this out," Eren said walking past them

He left the two woman staring each other down in the doorway. Annie attempted to walk past Mikasa, but the girl was larger than her and just moved slightly and blocked her.

"Ok, I'm just going to say this right now," Annie said confronting Mikasa "The hell is your problem?" She demanded

"You" Mikasa tried to intimidate Annie by standing over her but failed.

"You can borrow my dictionary if you want to learn more words, ya know" Annie retorted

"Don't get smart with me Annie. Just don't continue to get in between me and Eren"

Annie snorted at Mikasa's statement

"Your brother has a life of his own you know, you're constantly shoved up his ass and it's annoying. How about _you_ stop getting in between me and Eren?" Annie said moving forward and slightly forcing Mikasa out into the hallway. The door was shut behind them.

The argument continued, as the women shared several snappy remarks to each other as people gathered around them. Annie walked off leaving Mikasa behind. She only got out to the parking lot before Mikasa caught up with her. They stood outside, facing each other as more and more of the students that still lingered on campus gathered around. Eren saw this from the car, wondering what was going on.

"I don't think you want to piss me off anymore, Mikasa." Annie turned around and moved her bangs out of her eyes.

Mikasa, however, obviously didn't get the memo. One exchange later, Annie had her battle stance up. The two women stared each other down as people watched, and at this point, Eren got out of the car and tried to plead with them.

"Who do you bet on, Eren?" Connie said obviously expecting a fight.

"I-I, uh, Wha-" Eren started before he got cut off

"My money is on Annie," Armin said looking on with slight interest. Mikasa shot him a glance before moving it back to Annie

"Are you kidding? I bet the rest of my month's lunch fund on Mikasa!" Jean shouted enthusiastically.

"Yeah me too!" Eren heard Thomas chip in

"I don't know, I heard Annie knows Muay Thai" Marco said

"Yeah, but Mikasa is stronger than ten regular men, maybe even one hundred!" Connie yelled.

Soon it was chaos, everyone betting everything they could. It was all tied, half of the students voted Mikasa and half on Annie. The only one who kept quiet was Eren, who was just confused. Eventually, he had to answer.

"Um, If I had to guess, I'd have to say..." Eren began with tons staring at him. "That I put my money on Annie!" He finally yelled.

Everyone gasped, knowing how he and Mikasa were siblings. Annie was a bit shocked, who looked back at Eren. She blushed a bit, dropping her guard. Mikasa took this chance to charge. Annie heard loud steps heading toward her and looked forward, only seeing Mikasa's fist heading straight toward her face at almost the speed of light.

 **end. Currently, 1:30 AM, could barley grammar check so if you guys spot anything could you please inform me? XD Also, should I go back and fix my old chapters? I know I did it when I posted them on Ao3 and I feel it should be as good as it is there on here. Also, don't you love cliffhangers? I sure do~**


	16. Round 1: FIGHT

**Alright, another chapter in the books. Before I go on, I do advise you guys read the Author's Notes because I constantly have important updates in here, and don't want cha to miss out and be confused to a change or something in the story. If you've made it this far, the reason for me deleting all my other AoT stories is because I don't want to have them distract me from this and that they will go up one by one again as I finish this. Sorry for the shortness, I wanted it out for you guys because I was working on refining my drawing skill and kinda forgot about this for a minute or two. I wanted to improve my drawing skill so I can draw a cover for my story, since I'm too shy to ask for permission to use one. I'm going to try to make the next chapter back to normal, 2k word length. Going to do two chapters dedicated to training too, and it's all gonna last till Christmas. This is really just an excuse to make Eren have more defined abs, but it's all good. Liked your** **guys' ideas, and I'm going to have Eren payback Annie eventually. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! One more thing to address, I honestly think Annie would win in a fight between her and Mikasa. But, Isayama said that Mikasa and Annie would end up in a tie after a long time of fighting so that's what I'll try to implement without putting my opinion in.** **Also, if you guys do have suggestions I'd be glad to hear them!**

Annie watched in disbelief as the fist flew towards her, not being able to process anything after hearing Eren cheer her and not for his own sister. Fortunately for Annie and her face, she acted instinctively. She dodged her head to the left, ducking slightly as she did this. Mikasa was thrown a bit off balance and that's when Annie took her chance to wrap her arms and lock her hands around the back of Mikasa and sweep her leg. Both women hit the hard ground, Mikasa getting the brunt of it while Annie was on top of her. Mikasa was now winded. Annie took that chance to position herself to get Mikasa in a headlock while on the ground.

Mikasa struggled to get up, trying to pry the smaller girl off her to no avail. Mikasa was way too winded to be using her full strength, and Annie was taking full advantage of that. The crowd watched in silence, seeing Annie easily take the stronger woman off her feet had shocked them. At this point, there was no way for Mikasa to recover without outside interference and that meant Annie had the full advantage. Jean was easily the most shocked of the bunch, seeing the girl of his dreams on the cold ground struggling for air. He kept trying to say to others that Mikasa must not have eaten that day, or was sick. Jean's argument was quickly thrown out the window when Armin said he and Mikasa were just eating together in the halls, and Mikasa never gets sick. They were cut off when Eren pushed thru them and began to run up to Mikasa and Annie.

"Annie! Wait!" Eren yelled while running up to the women.

Annie stopped for a moment, loosening her grip. This left Mikasa with the chance to slip out, get on Annie's back and twist her right arm behind her while pushing her chest towards the ground. Annie mentally cursed herself for getting distracted. She let out a cry of pain when Mikasa twisted her arm harder. Her arm could snap any second now, and she had to do something. Before the blonde could retaliate, Eren had come over and broken them up, peeling Mikasa off Annie. He kneeled next to Annie and check on her arm. Mikasa just walked away, not wanting to see the blonde woman anymore. Mikasa rushed to her room, while Eren checked on Annie. He picked up her arm and inspected it, checking for any serious damage.

"Eren, It's fine. It's not like she broke my arm or something, it works fine" Annie said referring to her arm, although she did like the attention.

"If you say so," Eren said standing up "I'm going to check on Mikasa" He added running off

"I'll be in the car," Annie told him before he ran off. When he was out of sight, she rubbed her arm and stretched it out.

The crowd had died down, but there was still at least ten to twenty people left. Jean had gone to check on Mikasa before Eren but got lost because he didn't know where her room was. Armin went to help Annie up, but by the time he got there she was already up on her own. The blonde boy noticed Annie looked a tad.. different. She still had her usual emotionless expression, but something in her eyes was different. Armin was concerned for Mikasa since she had saved him from bullies and such several times in the past, but he had an itch to check on Annie.

"You alright Annie?" Armin asked her nervously, never starting a conversation with her until now.

"Yeah. Thanks" Annie replied looking in the direction of where Eren had run off.

"Uh, You did pretty well back there Annie. What was that technique you used?" Armin questioned Annie, trying to make small talk, also noticing Annie perk up at the mention of her technique.

"It's some Muay Thai, I was actually on my way to train Eren on how to do stuff like that" Annie said with more emotion in her voice than normal. Armin took note that she seemed to enjoy talking about her fighting.

"Oh really? I knew you did martial arts, but I've never seen it in action until now" Armin said feeling as if he was getting somewhere with her.

"Yeah, I've actually been practicing ever since I was a kid," Annie told the boy, thinking back to her day's training with her father.

Armin and Annie got lost in some small talk, mostly talking about Martial Arts.

 **Meanwhile...**

Mikasa may have gotten the upper hand on Annie, but that was only because Annie was distracted. The fact that Eren also checked on Annie _before_ her had definitely impacted Mikasa. The woman barged into her living room, slamming the door behind her and startling Marco and Mina, who were suspiciously sitting on the couch together in an affectionate position. Mikasa let it process for about 0.5 seconds before rushing towards their bedroom and then locking herself in there. Eren ran down the hall, struggling to catch up with Mikasa, who had already made it to her room. He finally got there, out of breath and panting. Eren shot the door opening, startling Marco and Mina once more. Eren went straight towards the bathroom, knowing that's where Mikasa went when she got upset. Mina just looked over at Marco with a confused expression

"Does this always happen over here?" She asked

"U-Uh, no! It's just today, I promise!" Marco quickly replied starting to think that Mikasa and Eren were about to make him lose his chance with Mina.

Mina looked at Marco, obviously not believing him, but ultimately submitting to his pleading eyes. She brushed it off, placing her head on Marcos' shoulder.

 **End. I was thinking maybe after I complete this story, I wanna do a Harem esc thing with Annie as the main character. I've seen most harem AoT fics have Eren as the main, but I kinda wanna replace him w/ Annie since she's my favorite character besides Reiner. Also, I have taken down the other stories because some I am not happy with/ I wanna do it when I have less on my plate. I'm not trying to overwork myself, right? XD Also, one more important thing I want to do is make minor tweaks to the overall story, like how I originally wanted Hitch to be Annie's ex, so that she could say she isn't into guys to not get with Eren even though she just says that because she doesn't want to risk heartbreak again. So when I revise this, I'm going to be adding that.**


	17. Emotion

**Ok, typing this on a new program called Focus Writer, then importing it to the documents of so I can actually get focused on work and not be distracted by tabs everywhere. I will bring back the other stories definitely, but I want to finish this first before doing those. I am going to tweak and edit this when I finally do finish it, so you and I can re-read it in it's fully edited, revised glory. Also been reading an absolutely AMAZING fic on Ao3 called The Life and Times of Annie Leonhardt, and It totally inspired me to work on this fic more. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

"Mikasa, are you ok in there?" Eren asked yelling outside of the bathroom door.

As soon as the woman heard the Eren had come for her, she swung the door open with wide eyes. Mikasa saw Eren and almost went to hug him for coming to see her, but remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Why, Eren?" Mikasa asked quietly

"Why what?" Eren replied, hearing the raven-haired girl

"Why did you check on Annie before me?" Mikasa questioned him as her eyes met his

"I-I, uh, why does it matter?" Eren replied blushing a little, not wanting to tell his sister the real reason

"It does, Eren. Just tell me!" Mikasa said gripping onto his shirt, not super tight but she had a nice grip.

"It's just, well, she was the one who looked like her arm was broken!" Eren said lying "Again, what does it matter to you?" Eren added getting slightly annoyed

"Because I'm your sister! You shouldn't check on some..some random bimbo before me!" Mikasa blurted out angrily

"Bimbo?! Did you seriously just refer to Annie as that?!" Eren said feeling himself get a bit angry before regaining his composure

"Yes, because that's what she is!" Mikasa retorted feeling the anger of her own swell up "All you do is hang around her now!"

"What's wrong with you? I don't understand why you keep trying to undermine Annie, you keep doing it over and over, for what? To get me to like you for more than what we already are? Siblings?" Eren started "Why would you try to get me not hang around Annie, insult her, calling her a bimbo? You're seriously acting like a total _bitch_!" Eren finished, practically panting

He looked up, seeing the distraught look on Mikasa's face. Eren could see tears forming in the once expressionless eyes, then said tears falling down her cheeks. He instantly knew that what he said was a major fuck up.

"You wanna know why, Eren?" Mikasa got out while choking on her tears "It's because _I love you!_ " Mikasa closed her eyes and turned her head, starting to move.

He went to say something, but before he could Mikasa pushed him onto the bed and ran out of the bedroom, into the living room and then out into the hallways. He knew what he said was true, but he shouldn't have said it. Eren sat up on the bed, burying his face in his hands. He had no idea that Mikasa had wanted to be more than just siblings. Eren usually wasn't the brightest, but he wasn't the dumbest, either and he could pick on stuff like that after hanging out with Armin for so long. Just the tone of her voice, the look in her eyes, he could tell she loved him for more than what they already were. Unfourtanitly for Mikasa, Eren only thought of them as siblings.

Eren groaned and flopped back on Mikasa and Marco's bed, letting his arms fall to his sides and his eyes close.

He had thought he had control of his anger, but apparently, he hadn't. He had let it get so out of control he just insulted his own sister, who had saved and protected him for years on end. He literally had just got pissed at Mikasa for calling Annie names, then went around and called her a bitch. Even if he was being honest, it was a dick move. Eren had to fix this as soon as possible, quickly hopping up and running to follow Mikasa. He caught her crying her eyes out on the steps outside. There was no crowd at this point, no trace of anyone except Mikasa. Eren quietly walked down beside her and sat down. Mikasa stopped her crying as soon as she noticed him, but still sniffling and wiping tears away from her face.

"What do you want?" Mikasa asked with a shaky voice

"I want to apologize," Eren said bluntly while looking down. "I was an asshole to you, Mikasa. I understand now why you acted the way you did, and I'm incredibly sorry. I can't blame you for acting like that, either. But I think you know that I don't have feelings for you in that way" Eren went on

Mikasa frowned hearing this, although knowing it was true.

"I still love you, don't get me wrong, but in a platonic way. I hope we can get over this, Mikasa, after all, it's not like we can avoid each other forever, we're family" Eren said starting to form a smile.

Mikasa wiped the snot and tears from her face, revealing her slightly red eyes and a small smile.

"I know, Eren" Mikasa replied "But I do need some time away from you, and I know that's weird coming from me" Mikasa added.

That was incredibly odd for someone like Mikasa to say since she had practically held Eren's hand thru life so far. Eren nodded, completely understanding. Mikasa stood up, saying a quick goodbye before leaving to go contemplate her thoughts. Eren sat there for a while, for suddenly remembering something vital he forgot.

"I forgot about Annie!" Eren yelled shooting up.

Annie sat in the car, trying to enjoy the seat warmers and armrests, but failed to do so as Eren hadn't come back yet. It had been an awfully long time since Eren initially chased after Mikasa, and Annie was getting nervous. The blonde didn't know if Mikasa would have acted out of anger on Eren and hit or did something worse to him, but the mere thought made Annie's blood boil. Annie crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently while she sat in the car, what was going on in there? She almost got out at one point but decided against it just in case it started any more unnecessary drama if she ran into Mikasa. Annie groaned loudly and threw her head back dramatically. This was getting boring. Just as Annie was about to die from boredom, she heard the drivers door open and Eren rush in.

She looked over and saw Eren adjusting his seat and turning on the warmers before finally looking over at Annie, who raised an eyebrow, wanting to know what happened.

"Let's just say, I'm pretty sure Mikasa gets that I don't like her in that way," Eren said while buckling his seatbelt.

Annie nodded, buckling hers as well. The two drove off, mostly in silence. Annie could occasionally be heard texting Armin since she had gotten his number before that boy had to go. After about 23 or so minutes, they pulled into the gym's parking lot. Annie looked up from her phone, instantly letting her eyes lite up in excitement. She sent a quick text to Armin before pocketing the phone and hopping out of the car. Annie rushed Eren into the gym, practically picking him up and running him in there before Eren convinced her not too. He definitely didn't want the people there to think he was too scared to go in or something if a little blonde girl had to carry him bridal style in there. The two got to the sign in desk, and Eren paid for a membership for the both of them on the spot. It lasted until December 20th, giving them at least around 20 to 30 days of training.

Annie thanked him before she found them a private room, they rented it out and Annie grabbed equipment from the storage room. She came back with 3 large wooden crates. The petite woman dropped them and pried them open excitedly. Annie set up kick bags, padded dummies, chairs and several more things. After she was done, she disposed of the boxes and admired her handy work. Eren looked a bit nervous, seeing as he had never even seen some of the equipment she had laid out. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Alright, Eren, the first thing we are going to work on is your stance." Annie said standing in front of him "Try to mirror mine" Annie added assuming her stance.

Eren tried his best to mirror her but ultimately failed.

"Keep your arms up" Annie ordered using her elbow to hit his arm into moving up.

He did as he was told, putting his arms up correctly this time. Annie glanced over at his stance, seeing one more flaw. But the thing was, this flaw was kind of embarrassing to point out, and Annie hoped Eren would get the message.

"Uh, Eren. Your stance, you need to face a bit more forward, but keep your feet like they are now." Annie said, trying to show him what she was talking about by showing him the right position.

But for some odd reason, the boy couldn't do it.

"Any tips, Annie?" Eren asked a bit embarrassed at his lack of skill

Annie took a deep breath then sighed heavily. "Don't laugh," Annie told Eren clearly, knowing his childish sense of humor.

"No promises" Eren grinned

Annie smiled, thinking to herself.

 _Cute._

"Ok," Annie coughed. She had heard her dad tell this to some of her male friends interested in Muay Thai, and her old instructor. "Keep your balls facing forward, but everything else about your position is spot on" Annie hurried the first part out.

Eren badly stifled a laugh but tried to comply with her. After a moment, he was finally into the correct position. That's when they started training properly.

 **2 Hours Later**

"Alright, Eren. Break time" Annie announced, tossing him a water bottle.

The boy caught it with ease, happy to take a break after the training he was put thru. He eagerly chugged half of the water down, not noticing that Annie was too busy staring at him too take a swig of her bottle. Annie felt her blush rush to her cheeks, seeing Eren screw the cap back on and let out a heavy, exhausting sounding sigh. Annie swore she could see sparkles next to the sweat on the boys face as he turned to face her.

"You alright Annie? You look a little red," Eren started, staring dead at her. Their eyes met for a moment, and it was now Erens turn to turn red.

"Yeah, just a bit exhausted" She replied, cringing at her horrible lie. She chugged her bottle.

She finished half of it and let out a sigh. Annie wiped her mouth and placed her water down, grabbing a white towel and wiping some sweat off of her. Eren couldn't help but steal a quick glance at her abs while she did this, but he turned before she could see him.

"I'm going to go work out for about 10 or so minutes, you should practice your kicks" Annie stated slinging her towel over her shoulder and walking towards the door.

Eren nodded in agreement, knowing how badly his kicks had turned out. Eren looked at the bruises on his shin and all around his leg, no doubt that they were from him not being able to kick over the steel fold-up chair. He thought it was weird to use that at first, but Annie told him that his kick should be able to go over the very top of the chair and nail someone in the side. Annie smiled at him before walking out and going to the pull-up bar.

As soon as she walked out, Eren immediately collapsed on the mat, thoroughly exhausted. Annie was giving him the hardest workout he had ever done, and this was just the first day. Eren rubbed his face, trying to stand again. He roughly got up, his shins aching as he stood heavily. The brunet had no clue how Annie didn't even break a sweat training him, but something about that ached.

He decided he'd take a short break, then he'd work on his kicks. Eren wanted to think about his feelings for a moment before he would put his shins through hell again. Eren sat down on a bench, closing his eyes and leaning against the cold wall. Eren hadn't told a single soul about what he was thinking, not even Armin or Mikasa.

I doubt that Mikasa would be surprised anyway.

Eren shook his head at that thought. He wondered if Mikasa even knew if Eren was head over heels for this blonde girl, but knowing about how Mikasa always knows everything, she probably did.

 _Probably._

Eren traced these thoughts back, thinking of Annie once more. He wondered if he was going to tell her his feelings, but Eren didn't want to ruin the friendship they created in the short time they lived together. Eren was sure that Annie liked him too, since her blushing and staring and then looking away when he caught her had to mean something right? Eren sure hoped so.

Christmass and the New Year were coming up soon, maybe then Eren could make his move. He thought of Christmas, already having gotten her the Nintendo Switch that Reiner suggested he'd get. Eren had also gotten the two new Sonic games for it, seeing as Annie played it regularly on her PS4.

 _Maybe she'll drop some hints_

Eren smiled, knowing that Annie had to do that, right? He definitely thought so. Eren noticed that he had been sitting around for a long time, and that was only confirmed when Annie came in thru the door. As soon as she saw Eren she gave him a nice smile. Eren returned the smile, scooting over to let Annie sit next to him. She gently wiped more sweat off of her as she finished her water, chucking it into the trash.

"Kicks going well?" Annie asked, having no idea on what to say.

"Well, uh, I kinda never started" Eren laughed, holding a hand to his head.

Annie sighed playfully "What am I going to do with you?" She asked.

Eren just flashed her his signature grin, making Annie chuckle. They shared a comforting silence for a bit until Eren felt Annie rest her head against his shoulder. The brunet looked down at her, seeing her eyes closed.

"Just tired," Annie said while getting a tad closer.

Eren hummed in response.

 _Yeah, she has to like me too, right?_

Eren smiled at his thoughts, finishing the last of his water before lazily tossing it into the trash. Except his bounced off the rim and onto the floor. Eren huffed, reluctantly getting up and putting the water in the bin. He turned to see Annie standing up and stretching, clearly getting ready to leave. Annie and Eren left the room they reserved, knowing no one will mess with it until their membership expired.


	18. The Big One

**Alright, finally got this out! This is over like, 6,000 words so it's like two chapters smushed into one. I try to edit this as much as I can, seeing as its a huge chunk of text. I should probably keep my writing to 2,000 to 3,000 words so it's easier to edit. I really should get a Beta Reader, but I'm WAY to shy to ask stuff like that, and I feel kinda embarrassed too since this is like, a love story or whatever. Enough of my rambling, here's the chapter you all have been waiting so patiently for! Also, one more thing, should I delete the update thing I put in place of the chapter or no?**

Eren groaned, his muscles aching at the pressure currently being exerted on him. Annie was pushing him to his limits the past couple days, teaching him every bit of Muay Thai she knew and even giving him proper strength and endurance training. The 125 pounds he was bench-pressing was certainly starting to drain him, especially after he hit the 115th mark.

"Come on Eren, if you don't leave it on an even number you won't hear the end of it" Annie teased, watching him as he pushed up on the bar.

Annie found herself not counting how many times he lifted the heavy bar, instead, her eyes drifted towards his mid-region. The blonde bit her lip seeing how much more defined the brunets abs had become, she swore he was not this ripped when they first met. All the sweat made Eren's abs shine, and the light above him reflected off it giving his abs a god-like glow. Ok, maybe Annie was exaggerating, but her point remains.

"There, 150, you can divide that by two right?" Eren asked as he placed the bar back into place. He sat up, panting slightly. Eren attempted to seize it as he didn't want to seem like a weakling in front of Annie.

"U-Uh, yeah, yeah," Annie replied lazily, far too distracted by the glistening of the brunets abs to pay attention.

"You good, Ann?" Eren asked while raising an eyebrow, obviously confused about why she seemed so distracted.

"Yeah, just exhausted. Think it's time to head back? We still gotta make it to Reiner's dumb Christmas Eve party." Annie replied, obviously lying.

"You're a horrible liar, Annie. But yeah, I wanna eat something when we get back, I know Reiner's probably not gonna have good food"

"It's not like we have anything better. 3 Minute Microwave Pizza's and Cereal aren't the healthiest things to eat every day. In fact, I should make you eat better. It'll help with our training" Annie added as if a lightbulb went off above her head.

Eren groaned, ending it off with a little chuckle. Annie did as well, packing up their equipment.

"Want to use the showers here or back home?" Annie asked, letting the idea of them both in the shower together seep into her mind before quickly dismissing it.

"Ours is cleaner, and id rather not share a large shower with 5 other sweaty dudes" Eren joked, throwing on his jacket.

"Oh, I thought you were into that stuff?" Annie teased, sending Eren a smirk

"Nah, I'm as straight as a ramp." Annie took a moment to process his words before he continued "If you don't count Bible Camp"

Annie started to laugh, Eren joining in. She wiped tears from her eyes, finding it hard to keep her eyes open. The blonde was the first to admit she had a thing for bad jokes or ones that just didn't make sense and the fact she was easily amused, and Eren took that to his advantage.

"Shut up" Annie chuckled again, punching him lightly on the shoulder before slinging her duffle bag over her shoulder.

The duo made their way out of the gym, finding themselves driving along in Eren's car. As they drove down the road, Annie let out a small yawn, surprising Eren slightly. He stared for a few moments, thankful that there was almost no traffic on the road. The brunet had never heard Annie yawn, and he hadn't expected it to sound so cute.

Eren was pulled out of his thoughts when their college came into view. While they drove, he took in the campus in all its glory. Usually students didn't get to admire it while hastily throwing themselves across campus to get to classes in time. The trees were all laced in snow, along with the ground below it. The main building was humongous, Eren may overestimate things but he was sure the thing had to be 50 Meters tall. Of course, everyone doubted it was actually that tall, but Eren still thought it was a huge place.

The pair pulled into an empty space, pausing for a moment before they left the cozy automobile. Annie was the last to get out, obviously not a fan of the cold. She stepped out, slightly shivering as she pulled her jacket over herself. While they walked, Eren saw her keep shivering and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Wanna wear my jacket until we get back to our room?" Eren offered, a little hesitant in his offer.

"S-Sure" Annie replied quickly, taking the jacket he held out for her.

She wrapped it around herself, feeling warmer from the heat that Eren's body had left on the big jacket. It hung down to her thighs, slightly hanging off her neck as it was too big for her. It was still warm, and Annie noted that Eren's scent had been on it. She pulled it close, not seizing her hold until they made it to the college steps.

Eren and Annie spotted two familiar faces, the raven-haired Mikasa sitting next to Jean. Mikasa was decked out in her red scarf, along with a light coat and some jeans accompanied by a pair of Ugg boots and Jean had a jacket along with some sweatpants. Jean and Mikasa were both holding their own coffee, presumably to help them with the cold and to give them some extra energy.

As they walked up, Mikasa brought her face up and locked eyes with Annie. Annie kept her ground, giving Mikasa a cold glare. They obviously weren't the best of friends yet, their fight a week or two ago proved that. The raven-haired woman then brought her attention to her brother, frowning as she noticed the lack of jacket.

"It's cold out, where's your jacket?" Mikasa asked

"Uhh..." Eren didn't really have an answer, he didn't know if she had cooled off or not from when Annie and she had they're falling out. He had to admit it was pretty cold, judging by his own shivering.

Mikasa took a few glances back and forth at Annie and Eren before realizing that the brunet had given the jacket to his roommate. She nodded, waving them off.

"I see now, just get inside before you get a cold," Mikasa ordered her brother

"Yeah, yeah, mom." Eren snickered, covering his mouth a tiny bit as he began up the steps after Annie.

Mikasa glared at him, making him speed up and pass Annie as he rushed inside. Annie met him inside and they began to make their way to their room. Jean sipped his coffee before turning to Mikasa and asking her a question

"Is that the reason you've been so down lately?" Jean asked

"Hmm?" Mikasa hummed

"Ya know, Eren and Annie."

"Oh, yeah. It's fine though, whatever it takes for him to be happy" Mikasa said almost sadly as she finished off her coffee.

"Well, it had to happen eventually, ya know? No offense though" Jean replied, setting his coffee down

"I knew it would eventually happen, but a small part of me hoped that he would go for me instead of some random girl he met." Mikasa sighed

"Yeah, I understand. That seems to happen to me a lot." Jean said

There was a pause, a long one at that. After a minute or two, Jean took a deep breath before making a move

"We could go get lunch tomorrow to get your mind off things if you want?" Jean suggested, trying not to stutter

Mikasa took a moment to think before letting a smile drape across her face "Sounds like fun, id like that"

Jean was slightly surprised, actually landing lunch with Mikasa. He let a smile of his own cover his features before replying.

"Alright, it's settled! Wanna meet at the Cafe down the street at 11:00?"

"Sure"

Annie rubbed her eyes, the day obviously starting to get to her. It was only 6 PM since they had left to go train early in the morning. Reiner's party wasn't until 8:45. Luckily, curfew wasn't active on breaks like these, at least for the students who had their ID anyway.

"Hey Eren, isn't finals week coming up?" Annie asked as they got to their door

"No, it's in like June or July. I thought they were usually in December, but apparently not here, and we started back in October so it would be weird if they were already here." He replied as he opened the door and walked in.

"This place is weird" Annie sighed, throwing her bags to the floor and hanging up both of the jackets she had worn. Before she hung up Eren's, she gave it one last whiff without Eren noticing before putting it on the coat rack. "Ugh, and we both still have like, 2 or 3 years left here since we both are studying writing"

"It is, but I wouldn't have met you if I went to a normal college" Eren smiled while sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"I guess that's a plus..." Annie began before receiving a light punch in the shoulder from Eren. She giggled and laid down on the couch.

"So who's making dinner?" Eren asked, turning his head to look at Annie.

"I'm the only one who knows how to cook correctly, so I feel that question is biased"

Eren smirked "Fine, I guess ill make something in the microwave." He got up and made his way to the kitchen, looking thru their freezer "You want a microwave pizza or pizza rolls?"

"Did you seriously eat all the good shit and leave me with the pizza stuff you got?" Annie asked slightly annoyed

"...Maybe"

Annie groaned playfully but decided on the rolls. She didn't think it had any protein, but she could go one day without it. Eren came back with a big plate full of pizza rolls, placing it on the table along with two cans of soda. Annie kicked her shoes off, using one hand to toss both of them across the room by the front door.

"Hey, watch where you throw that! I don't want dirt on the food!" Eren complained

"Dirt is not gonna get on the food just because I threw my shit across the room, Eren" Annie replied taking her socks off and throwing them. They landed right next to her shoes.

"I really need new shoes, those make my feet cramp," Annie said while cracking open her soda.

"Well then I know what to get you for Christmas" Eren replied with a smile

"If you get some pink Barbie shoes for me or something then that will be the end for you" Annie retorted

"Nah, you like me too much to kill me," Eren said, instantly regretting saying that. _Fuck, why did I just say that?_

"Well, I can't argue with the truth" Annie replied. _Shit, I'm stupid, I need to think before I speak_

Hearing that reply, Eren's heart sped up. The two continued eating in a comfortable silence, Annie having turned on her game. The two had almost finished their plate before Eren started noticing a weird smell in the air.

"What is that?" Eren said to himself, sniffing the air slightly

"Hmm?" Annie replied, still mashing buttons and dominating on Street Fighter

"Oh shit, we haven't taken showers yet, that's what I'm smelling!" Eren exclaimed, suddenly feeling a slight wave of disgust wash over him

"Oh. Well then, who's showering first?" Annie asked as she landed the final blow on Ryu with Chun Li

"We could have a best 2 out of 3 on Street Fighter" Eren suggested, not noticing how Annie had just taken down Ryu, on hard mode, with no damage done to her character.

Annie raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Well don't complain when you're sitting here in misery while I take a loonng shower." Annie replied, kicking her feet up on the coffee table and leaning back "I'll even use one hand" Annie added smugly

"You're on" Eren challenged

A few moments later, Eren had lost for the second time in a row. It wasn't even a competition. Annie had beaten him using her worst character, Ryu, and Eren using his best, Cammy. Not to mention she used her left hand when she was right-handed, and Eren hadn't even landed a hit on her in either round.

"Jesus Christ, what are you?" Eren commented, dropping his controller after his second loss

"A frail maiden" Annie deadpanned. She got up and stretched. "I'll be out in an hour or so, so get comfy"

"What? An hour?!" Eren exclaimed

"Yup. I told you." Annie said as she made her way to the bedroom.

"That's fucked up, Annie" Eren pouted.

Annie put her face out from the door, sticking her tongue out at him before closing it behind her.

"Don't try and look this time, Eren" Annie yelled from the room, referring to when Eren had seen her naked in the shower after a...misunderstanding.

Eren rolled his eyes, throwing the cans away and putting the plate in the sink. "You know that was an accident!" Eren yelled back

"Sure it was!" Annie replied, not giving Eren a chance to reply as she turned on the shower.

Eren smiled to himself, he expected College to be fun and this just proved it. Eren's moment of bliss ended suddenly when he remembered it was his turn to do laundry. Usually, he wouldn't mind it, but since he and Annie have been going to the gym almost every day for a while, and it was already enough just when Annie did her normal light workouts in the living room, and he had hated it now.

The brunet decided to blow it off for today, not wanting to ruin his good mood. Annie probably wouldn't notice, right?

Eren soon found himself bored, not knowing what to do while Annie tortured him. He than got a devilish smirk when he glanced at the sink. If she was going to be in their for a while, Eren should have some fun with it. He rushed over to the sink, turning the first knob he saw all the way to the right, causing water to gush out of the faucet. He smiled to himself when he heard Annie shriek as the water temperature changed mid-shower.

"What the fuck Eren!" Annie yelled from the shower.

"What? I can't hear you!" Eren lied, trying to hold in his laughter

"Fuck off!" She yelled back

Eren chuckled to himself before turning off the sink, giving Annie some peace. After that, he found himself lost. Annie wouldn't want him on the bed because he hasn't been in the shower yet, and she definitely would kill him if he messed up her games save files somehow, so he essentially had nothing to do but scroll on his phone. The brunet made his way back to the couch, flopping down on it with a thud and pulling out his phone. He noticed he had a text from Reiner.

 _Reiner: Hey man, I was thinking of doing a secret Santa thing at the party_

 _Eren: Sounds good, but we gotta know who is going and who everyone gets before the actual exchange_

 _Reiner: Yeah I know_

 _Eren: kk, sounds good. Annie and I should be there around like, 9 or something._

 _Reiner: Cool._

Eren was about to text Mikasa and ask if she was going, but he heard the shower turn off and got surprised. Was Annie already done? He thought she was going to stay in there longer? Eren hopped off the couch, sliding his phone into his pocket. The brunet thought again for a few moments, thinking about why she would get out earlier if she said she was going to be in the shower for a long time. Was she joking or was this pity? He decided to find out himself, making his way to the bedroom.

Eren opened the door to the room, only thinking of getting an answer to his question. Eren, however, didn't think that Annie could be undressed still as he walked into the bedroom. Of course, there Annie was. Middle of the room, no towel, hair down, holding a black bra in her hands ready to put it on. Eren took a second to process this, getting a full view of Annie for the second time as their time as roommates. Once he noticed what was happening, he blushed before locking eyes with Annie. She stood their, frozen like a deer in headlights. Her icy blue orbs stared back into his own emerald eyes, both of them trying to process the situation.

Annie's gears finally started turning again as she blushed. Eren was staring at her naked body, and she had no idea what to do. She instinctively resorted to the classic method, screaming profanity and telling the male to get out.

"W-What the fuck! Get out!" Annie screeched as she tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Oh shit! S-Sorry Annie!" Eren yelled, fumbling out of the room in a blur and closing the door behind him. He sighed, at least she didn't have anything hard to throw at him.

Annie sighed, rubbing her temples. She should of been mad, hell she should kick his ass after she gets dressed, but she only felt like smiling. There was something so innocent about how Eren kept accidentally walking in on her, it was like he was a little kid. No way Eren would do that on purpose, he was way too sweet. Annie would probably think he was a kid if she didn't know about his defined muscles, but that didn't change his personality. It's not like Annie hasn't thought about walking in on Eren after a shower either, but her mind was much more polluted then his. The blonde chuckled to herself as she tossed the bra aside and decided on a white shirt and some comfortable shorts. She stood in the mirror, wondering if she should put her hair up or not. After a minute or two of internal debating, she put it up thinking that they weren't gonna go to bed any time soon since the party was coming up in a few hours.

"You can come in now" Annie announced from the bedroom, knowing Eren was probably leaning against the door and cursing himself.

As soon as she spoke, Eren opened the door and walked in with his hand on the back of his head. He began speaking, facing down and wearing a faint blush

"Sorry about that, Ann, I wasn't thinking-" Eren stopped his words unintentionally, being too busy looking at Annie's choice of clothes. Normally he wouldn't see it as she'd get dressed in the dark so he couldn't see her, and she would wake up before him so he had never seen her night clothes until now. "Jeez, it's like you barely put any clothes on anyway.." Eren thought, not realizing he actually said it out loud.

Annie snorted, crossing her arms. "Shut up, It's not like I'm wearing this for you" The blonde let a smirk come across her face, and she decided to add a risky comment after seeing Eren's flustered face "Maybe I am or maybe not, that's up to you to decide."

"Just try not to walk in on me in the shower" Eren replied, having no idea what to say, and using going to shower an excuse to go and hide his blush

Annie snorted once more "Please, no one would want to see that body without clothes on"

"Your staring at the gym would suggest otherwise" Eren remarked, smirking

"Shut up and get in the shower" Annie replied, turning her head so he couldn't see her blush

"You're just mad cause I'm right!"

"Shower! Now!"

Eren finally listened to Annie, grabbing some clean briefs before dashing into the bathroom, totally forgetting the reason that this all started. Annie smiled to herself once more. He really knew how to get a reaction out of her, no one could really do that besides him. The buzz of her phone pulled Annie out of her thoughts. She yanked her phone of the bedside table, slightly annoyed that her thinkings was interrupted. When she saw that it was a text from Reiner, she almost turned the phone back off, but luckily she read it instead of turning it off.

 _Reiner: You are coming to the party tonight, right?_

 _Annie: Yeah._

 _Reiner: Alright, just making sure._

 _Annie: Just don't pull any pranks, I know you've been plotting something. It's been a clean year so far and I know you have something planned_

 _Reiner: No promises_

Annie placed her phone back on the table, already done with her amount of social interaction with Reiner for the day. The small girl thought about what she was going to do while Eren was in the shower. It's not like they were going to eat again, the day was practically over. Maybe now she could daydream without interruption, that could definitely put her in a good mood until she went to sleep. Annie opened the door to the bathroom, checking to see if Eren was for-sure, still in the shower, and not to get a peek of his clothes sprawled on the floor to get fantasy ideas.

Annie smiled seeing Eren still busing himself in the shower, and she hopped onto the bed. She was thankful that the room was nice and toasty already so she didn't need a blanket. Annie placed her hands on her stomach, interlacing her fingers and closing her eyes. She hadn't thought of much yet, but she was going to try to relax.

Eren stood in the middle of the shower, letting the boiling water attack his skin as he thought about how he was going to survive living with this girl any longer. There was no way he could survive this, he is totally gonna break down one day if he doesn't tell Annie how he feels. She was hard to read, well at least for Eren. He thought that she got even harder to read when he developed his crush on her, and that didn't help him one bit.

Today. I have to, be it before we go to sleep or after my shower. I'm going to tell her how I feel.

Eren got himself a bit worked up, now moving at a faster speed then normal while he covered himself in soap. After rinsing it off, he took at least half a second to think about if he should wash his hair or not, and he decided he needed too. After that was done, he took a deep breath before stepping out of the shower. The brunet grabbed his towel, making sure to dry his back thoroughly before he went out and laid on the bed. He was still a bit moist in some areas, but he was sure it wouldn't make a difference.

Annie was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the bathroom door open next to her, and she quickly sat up. She looked over at Eren, who was tossing his dirty clothes into a hamper. Her eyes wandered down to the only garment he was wearing, jet black briefs that hugged his crotch a little too tightly. Annie bit her lip, this was exactly how her fantasy went. Eren would come out of the bathroom with almost nothing on, then they'd flirt for a bit before Eren crawled onto the bed and had his way with her. God, she felt so weird thinking about Eren that way, but it also felt right. Annie took another look at Eren's body, now seeing the red, medium-sized marks on his sides

"What are those marks from?" Annie asked him, pointing towards them.

"Oh, from training. You have one hell of a kick, I'm a bit sore but they should fade in a week or so" Eren replied, not seeming to care much for his injuries. Annie went to apologize, but Eren stopped her "I already know what you're gonna say. It's fine, really, you don't have to be sorry. I'm the one who asked for the training, and these are the side affects." Annie rolled her eyes, not bothering to hide her smirk.

"I do have to ask about something tho-" Eren started, sitting on the side of the bed next to Annie "How did your kicks get so good?" Annie smiled at this, being more than happy to explain to him.

"My father trained me since, like I was 7 or 9 or something. I took private Muay Thai lessons since I was about 5. When my dad trained me, we would start training at dawn and stop at dusk, only stopping for water breaks and dinner. It kinda sucked, but I really wanted to get in this tournament and it was super snobby, so they wouldn't let a poor girl like me in unless I was really good. So we did this for years until I was old enough, and by that time I was 16, and breezed thru the tournament. Like, no sweat. I'm not joking either, I took down this one girl with a single kick, it was pretty fun overall, showing those pricks that I was good enough for them. My legs stay in shape just cause I do a bunch of stuff that require my legs, like biking, running, etc. No one can best me in anything that I use my legs in, not even joking." Annie finished, taking a deep breath.

"Woah, that's a very detailed explanation." Eren joked, now letting his eyes wander down to her legs. They were most definitely toned and very defined. He could only get glimpses of the outline when she wore leggings, and sometimes when she wore sweatpants, but now he could finally get a good view of them without being screamed at.

"Hey, my eyes are up here" Annie said, snapping her fingers in front of Eren's face. "If you're so interested in my legs, I can demonstrate more" She added, stretching her legs out more and softly kicking him in the shoulder

"I think you've already demonstrated enough" He replied, pointing to his sides "But I don't mind if you show me more"

"If you say so.." Annie playfully rolled her eyes, acting like she was bored.

Before Eren could reply, Annie shot up and pinned him to the middle of the bed, holding him in place with her legs and holding his hands above his head with hers. Eren struggled to escape, making Annie smirk in victory when he couldn't get out. Eren quickly thought of a plan, pushing his left leg up just enough so it trailed up Anine's exposed thighs. His plan succeded when she felt his leg there and loosened her hold, giving Eren the chance to slide out and pin Annie down on the bed. Annie couldn't hide her blush now, but she was more embarrassed that she let that get to her.

"That was a dirty trick, Eren!" Annie exclaimed, squirming under him trying to break out.

"All's fair in love and w-" Eren was cut off before he could finish, being taken down when Annie broke free from his hold.

Annie couldn't pin Eren this time, as he was more resilient. She settled for a headlock, unintentionally pulling Eren towards her chest. Eren could feel his face heat up, and he prayed that Annie didn't see that. He then wrapped his arms tightly, but not too tightly, around her waist, now making Annie blush.

 _What the hell? Is he hugging me?_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Eren rose to his knees, bringing her with him, and then turning and slamming her one the bed with him now back on top. Annie huffed, of course, that was his plan. She let go of the headlock, her arms getting too sweaty to hold him in it any longer. Eren took that chance to pin her hands but didn't get very far when she used her legs to kick him off and onto the pillows.

Annie took a moment to recuperate, but that proved futile as Eren grabbed a pillow and got her in the side with it.

"Hey! We never agreed to weapons!" Annie whined, catching a pillow that was swung at her.

"Well, I think its a fine addition" Eren retorted, grabbing the two pillows on his side and duel wielding them

Annie huffed "Of course, because that's the only way you can win" Annie smirked "But not even that will help you" She finished, chucking the pillow and hitting Eren square in the stomach

The brunet recovered quickly and threw a pillow at her. The blonde dodged it, letting it hit the wall behind her. Eren quickly threw another one, which was now caught by Annie. The pair was now in a standoff, both of them wielding pillows. They ended up colliding in the middle, Annie going for the head and Eren for her thighs, but in the end they knocked each other down. Annie was quicker then Eren this time. He ended up pinned under her again, now feeling even weaker than before.

Now Eren felt how exhausted he was. The heat of the room, Annie's body heat when they were grappling each other, plus the bedsheets and their exercising had taken a toll on him. He looked up and saw that Annie was panting slightly.

"Give up yet?" She asked, giving him another smirk.

"No!" He retorted, struggling despite his tiredness. It didn't help him, instead, it made him even more exhausted.

"Looks like I win, you're too tired to get up," Annie said, although she couldn't ignore the fact that she was almost as equally as tired

Eren ignored her, feeling another blush come on. He hadn't really had time to process what was happening in the midst of battle, but now he could. He and Annie were on the bed together wrestling. He only had briefs on, and Annie only had shorts on with a white shirt that was ever so slightly see thru. Eren could take a bold guess she wasn't wearing a bra since the views he was getting. They were also panting, rubbing up against each other subconsciously. Eren couldn't believe that this was happening, this had to be some sort of dream. Annie, by this point, had also realized what they were doing, but she hid her blush well because her hair had become undone.

Failing to hide his flushed cheeks, Eren turned his head to the right. Annie used one hand to pin down both of his arms, using her other hand to turn his face towards her. Her hand now held his chin firmly, but gently enough so he wouldn't get hurt. Eren was now blushing hardcore, Annie had leaned even closer to him and their faces were closer apart. He was still slightly frustrated at himself for letting her do this to him, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"What's wrong, Eren? Mad that a girl beat you?" Annie teased, inching closer to Eren. The brunet didn't respond, instead of squirming some more in an attempt to break free of her hold. "Don't bother struggling. If you want me to let go, say that you lost" Annie demanded playfully.

"Never" He responded defiantly

The two glared at each other, Annie wanting him to admit his obvious loss and Eren still thinking he has a fighting chance. Her eyes met his finally, she blew some hair out of her face to get a better look at him. She was straddling his waist now, using her thighs to keep him beneath her. Their faces were only centimeters apart and the air around them seemed to thicken. Some of her hair touched Eren's forehead, and the rest of it laid around his head. Eren leaned up a bit, getting so close that their noses could almost touch. Annie felt a blush come up again, but now she wasn't bothering to suppress it. Her hair created a sort of dome around their faces. If someone tried to look in they wouldn't be able to see anything.

Annie dipped her neck slightly, letting there foreheads touch. She closed her eyes, trying to steady her breath as her heart raced. She figured that this was the time, the time to make a move. Her eyes opened again, meeting Eren's once more.

 _Come on Annie, you have to do it. There will NEVER be a better chance than now if you don't do this right fucking now you two are gonna go on with college, graduate and never see each other again. Kiss him, come on! Damn it, Leonhardt! Kiss hi-_

Annie's thoughts were cut short by something she would of never expected. Eren tilted his head forward, feeling his heart race as his lips connected with Annie's. She didn't move, however, her hand was still holding his arms above his head and her other had fallen to his chest. He had finally pulled it off, finally found the gall to man up and kiss her. Annie couldn't even react, not given a chance to as he pulled away after a few seconds. She was breathless after the kiss, not bothering to breath as she attempted to process what had exactly happened. Then she realized it. Eren had kissed her. If it was possible, Annie would of turned even more crimson than she already was, but she didn't even notice herself blushing. She was so out of it right now. Annie looked down at him again, meeting his eyes. Eren just gave her a sheepish smile, not knowing if what he did was acceptable or not yet.

 _That dick kissed me first. I was supposed to kiss him! Not the other way around! That dickhead-_

"You asshole!" She exclaimed, shooting up, bringing their faces apart, not noticing she was still straddling him and keeping him from getting up.

Eren panicked, he had definitely expected that to happen but he hoped that this wasn't the outcome. He prayed that their friendship would last, cursing himself in his mind "Oh fuck, S-Sorry Annie! I-I uh-You-"

"I should have known I was too slow.." Eren stopped panicking, hearing Annie say this. He looked stunned, raising an eyebrow. Annie continued, not seeing Eren's expression "I was supposed to kiss you first! You just stole that from me!" She pouted

"Wha-" Eren was going to question her, but couldn't continue as Annie leaned back down and met his lips again.

Eren didn't complain, instead wrapping his arms around her as she deepened the kiss. Annie used her hands and slid them behind Eren's neck and head, gently pushing him into her. After a few seconds, Annie had to pull away from being out of breath. The two stared at each other for several moments, arms and hands still around each other. Annie got off of Eren, laying on her stomach next to him.

"I've been waiting to do that for like, years" Annie stated, closing her eyes.

"We've known each other for a few months"

"I know, but it's felt like years."

Eren smiled, sitting up "So...like, what do we do now?" Eren asked, letting a confused look now cover his face

"What do you mean?" Annie replied, sitting up as well

"Like, what are we...now? I mean, we just kissed each other _twice_...does this mean we're like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Eren asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head

"I think so, but I think we have to say it first. I've never really dated anyone before, all I've had is like, one night stands and meaningless kisses." Annie said

"Well then, Annie Leonhardt," Eren began, turning toward her "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Jesus, Eren. You're not proposing to me" _Yet_. Annie chuckled.

"Just answer me" Eren replied, being slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend" Annie chuckled again. "Only if you'll be my boyfriend," Annie added, now placing her forehead on his

"I will" Eren replied, smiling.

"Good"


	19. -What's going on-

**Ok ok, I know I'm not supposed to use chapters as authors notes BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

 **Ok, so I've got some explaining to do. It's been what, 2 months since I've updated this fic? Yeah- two months too much. I'm gonna work on fixing this shizzle, and Y'all know what week is coming up? Annie Week. I'm getting the next chapter done in that week, MOST LIKELY.**

 **As for what I've been doing, I got discord and it just CONSUMES my free time. I've met other great other authors on there, like Pieckaboo and others. It's been pretty good, and I think I'm gonna make my comeback. I need to finish this fic, even if it takes a decade. Which I really hope it won't, XD. If my stuff is right, and it goes smoothly, I can see this fic ending around May.**

 **As for some of the questions, I'll answer them straight up:**

 **1- Where have ya been u nerd? A- Discord and Tumblr, my guy**

 **2- Why did you stop writing Ereannie all the sudden? A- Mikannie took over my life**

 **3- Who did Annie lose her virginity to? A- That is a good question, my dudieo, but I gotta save that for a /later/ chapter.**

 **And again, Sorry for being an inactive nerd. Life is a dweeb sometimes, and then my laziness and lack of motivation for Ereannie gets in the way. But I will finish this, no doubt. I still love Ereannie, It just fell into the background.**


	20. A Dog and a Hat

**Hello! It's been a while, yus, I know. I've been doing things, many things. Personal things have been going on, so that kinda stinks. But, alas, I'm back, tuning back in today. I am still writing fics it just seems I've...lost my drive for Ereani. I love the ship, don't get me wrong, but figuring since I have other characters I like more than Eren. Like...Mikasa or Hitch, that I've been writing with Annie lately. This fic just...eh. I don't really _like_ it like I did a few months ago. I would go on a rant for the rather rude-ish things I got, but I understand honestly. I'm not going to let this go finished, you can take my word, for what it's worth. I just feel this fic lacks in quality, and thus my drive is...eh. I know, I know, lame excuse. But, alas, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'm thankful for the reviews! I really appreciate them. :) And, I agree, this fandom needs more Ereannie xD P.S That last chapter probably could of been the end of the story, but I feel it's kinda half-assed, so this will get a worthy ending, hopefully.**

"You wanna take another shower before the party or are you just gonna lay on me?" Eren asked the petite blonde girl that currently had her face buried in his chest.

All he got in response was a small hum. He sighed, rubbing her back. They had laid in bed for about an hour, and they were supposed to be at Reiner's party. The reason he opted for another shower is because of the little wrestling match they had that just undid everything the shower had done.

"In a minute. You're really warm" Annie's voice was muffled by Eren's chest.

"I'm timing you," Eren said as he began counting to 60 in his head

"Yeah, yeah" Annie huffed

Eren almost didn't get Annie up after he counted to 60, but they had to get going.

"Alright, come on" Eren announced, propping himself up on his elbows and letting Annie slide off of him.

"Uggh. Fine." Annie said, rubbing her eyes.

The woman hopped up from the bed, now looking for clothes to wear to the party. She settled on a red and black checkered skirt that almost reached her knees, and she would wear some tattered jeans under it. Annie also brought out a checkered shirt with matching colors to her skirt. It was pretty odd attire, especially for a party, but Annie thought it was comfortable enough. She looked over and saw that Eren picked out an outfit too. He just had some normal jeans, and a white, button-up shirt. The blonde rolled his eyes, it was literally the most basic outfit she'd ever seen.

Annie walked over to him, pecking him on the cheek before retreating into the bathroom to take another, quicker shower. Thankfully for Eren, she only took five minutes. It was record timing for her. She came out, making sure to wear her towel a little low, before pushing Eren back into the shower and getting dressed.

Once she had everything on, she glanced in the mirror. She tugged slightly at her collar, making sure it was loose enough to where she could breathe. She quickly turned around, turning her head to see how she looked from the back. She almost didn't like how wavy her skirt looked.

Before she could find anything else to grim about, Eren came out in a new pair of boxers. They were really blowing through clothes. She sat on their bed, eyeing him as he got dressed. He raised an eyebrow at her as he buttoned up his shirt, causing her to get slightly flustered and look away.

"How do I look?" Eren asked

"With your eyes, Eren," Annie replied. Eren groaned. "You look fine."

"Ready to go?" Eren asked, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Yup," Annie told him, hopping off of the bed

The duo walked out of their room, making sure to lock the door behind them. Annie took Eren's hand as they walked towards Reiner's room.

"Hey Ann, I got a question," Eren asked

"Shoot"

"I kinda want to grow out my hair, but I don't know if it'll look good or not," Eren told her while he ran a hand through his hair

"Huh, I never thought you'd say that." Annie started "But I suppose it would look good, but I wouldn't believe it until I see it."

"So...was that like, it sounds good?"

"Yes, Eren. Just try it, it could look really good or you could look homeless. It's a fifty-fifty chance considering how weirdly your hair grows." Annie huffed, slightly annoyed at his lack of attention to detail

"Alright, alright! Oh, on the subject of hair, you should let yours down more. It looks really pretty." Eren remarked, squishing Annie's bun "Your bun isn't bad either, don't get me wrong"

"O-Oh, uh, thanks" Annie replied, now fiddling with her bun after Eren put his hand down

The two remained silent for the remainder of their walk to Reiner's, although it wasn't for long as said room was right down the hall. Before knocking on the door, Annie looked over at Eren.

"So, what are we gonna do about...us?" She asked in a hushed voice, motioning towards the door.

Eren picked up on what she meant and replied quickly "They'll find out one way or another. But it's not like we're gonna make out super hard in there, the most we'll probably do is hold hands." He saw the look on her face and decided to add to his statement "But if you don't want them all to know just yet, we can play it slow"

Annie smiled, feeling a bit reassured. Eren knocked on the door once, but before he could do it again and let go of Annie's hand, the door swung open, revealing Reiner wearing his usual getup but this time sporting a Santa hat that hung off of his head slightly.

"Hey, guys! Took you long enough, everyone's already here!" Reiner said almost a bit too loudly. He saw the pair holding hands and got a surprised look on his face before glancing at Annie and smirking. The bulky blonde let them in, moving aside.

Eren released Annie's hand, walking in first having her follow him in. The first thing he noticed was Ymir playing with something, he couldn't tell what it was because her back was turned. Just then, Krista ran out from the bedroom and made some sort of noise from her mouth, which caused whatever Ymir was playing with to jump out of her laugh and towards the smaller blonde.

"Is that a dog?" Annie asked while watching Krista play with the white animal.

"Yeah. I know it's not allowed in the dorms, but the college doesn't need to know I have him" Reiner replied, shutting the door.

"You're dumb" Annie rolled her eyes. "No way you can keep a dog hidden for 3 years, especially with the room checkups they just started doing every week."

"I have it all figured out Annie, if my rooms being checked then the dog would be in my backpack, which I bring to class"

"So you're going to suffocate a dog?"

Tuning out the two blondes bickering, Eren surveyed the room again, looking for any familiar faces. Jean was sitting on the floor next to Mikasa, showing her something on his phone. The ravenette looked on with curiosity to whatever he was showing her, but his attention was diverted from them to another pair of people from the bedroom. Sasha had thrown Connie off the bed or something, he didn't get to see. All Eren saw was Sasha standing on Reiner's bed in triumph while Connie laid on the floor with a pillow covering his face.

"You better not break anything in there!" Reiner yelled from the hall, making his way to where Sasha and Connie were.

Bert rushed out of the room, shirtless for some reason, and almost tripped over the dog on his way out. Eren wondered what he was running from, but saw that some girl had stolen his shirt. It looked like one of Annie's friends.

"Damn it, Hitch, I just got here!" Annie exclaimed, storming into the bedroom and adding to the chaos. Ok, so it was one of Annie's friends. Eren shook his head and got himself a drink. He was here to relax after all, even though he was just a few moments ago back in his room.

Bert and Reiner eventually got everyone calmed down, and Eren & Annie got informed on the situation. Hitch was already piss drunk after 3 drinks, Sasha and Connie were buzzed, and everyone else was relatively normal. A few more people showed up before they actually started the secret Santa thing. Mina arrived late with Marco, who both looked exhausted for some reason, Thomas was early but he ended up hiding under the bed while everyone fought, and Marlo had been reading in the love seat that was situated in the corner, which was incredibly odd to Eren. Who would read during a party?

"Ok, Ok. Now that everyone is calmed down, we can get to move onto the secret Santa stuff. The exchange is gonna be in a week, so be prepared for that." Reiner announced

"Shouldn't the party feature the exchange?" Jean asked, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Mikasa elbowed him in the arm, but couldn't hide her smile. Mikasa attempted to hide it by taking a long sip of her drink.

"Shouldn't you be on your knees in the boy's bathroom like in high school?" Eren commented from across the room, smirking. Mikasa spits out her drink on Jean accidentally

"It's not funny! I was curious back then!" Jean retorted, standing up. By now, everyone was laughing at the poor man, who had slumped back on the couch next to Mikasa. She placed her head on his shoulder, making him feel a little better.

Annie scoffed, pinching Eren's thigh. He jumped a bit, but he didn't get any unwanted attention.

"That had nothing to do with what he said" Annie sighed silently, although she couldn't help but smirk

"I know, but I thought it was a good time to jab at him" Eren whispered back

"You think?" Annie raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, now we can start. As long as there are no interruptions," Reiner glanced at Jean before smiling and taking out another Santa hat with a bunch of names written on tiny pieces of paper.

Jean picked first, wanting to feel better about himself after feeling embarrassed. Mikasa went second, followed by Marco and Mina. When it was Annie's turn, she hesitated a moment before choosing a slip of paper from the very top of the stack. She took a deep breath before flipping it over to see who she got.

Shit. There the name was, written in Bert's shaky handwriting. How was Annie supposed to get that person something? What did they even like? The blonde rubbed her temples, obviously regretting coming to this party already. She wished she would have got someone easy, like Mina or Hitch. With Mina, she could just get some flowers, and she knew Hitch would like to get some fancy perfume or clothes to help her pick up guys at bars. But this person was so hard for Annie to figure out.

"Psst, Annie. Who'd ya get?" Eren whispered, nudging her gently with his arm.

Annie sighed before answering, "Mikasa."


End file.
